


Trials

by Slaskia



Series: Zendou [3]
Category: Halo
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few short months after the events of Acceptance, Zeno's relationship with Miko is tested by both friend and foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Circle

Zeno stretched as he awoke from another night’s sleep.  As he stretched, he brushed against something that was in the bed with him, something warm and soft.  Zeno smiled as he turned and looked at his partner Miko, whom was still sleeping soundly beside him.  Had it really been over two months since the cold planet mission?  The mission that finally got it through his head that he was in love with this man? 

He chuckled softly to himself, for it didn’t matter:  he and Miko were together _now_ and that was what was important.  Zeno snaked his head down to Miko’s and gave his lover a light lick on the cheek.  _No, ‘lover’ is not an accurate word._   He told himself as Miko moaned but did not awaken.  Lover implied that they were mates and they had yet to mate.  Indeed, the furthest they had gotten was heavy petting and sharing a bed as it was now.  

So what did that make them?  A couple?  Partners?  Yes, partners best described them.  Why they had not taken it further he did not know.  Someday he knew they would go further, but he was in no rush to do so.  To be honest, he felt rather content as is. 

Focusing on his partner once again, Zeno purred and gave Miko a light nip on the neck.  Again, Miko stirred, but did not awaken.  _Oh, he is being stubborn this morning._   He thought as a mischievous grin formed on his mandibles.  This time, he gave him a big sloppy lick across his face, over one eye. 

“Ugh!”  Miko yelped as he finally awakened.  “Zeno!” 

Zeno giggled madly as he evaded a swipe from his partner.  “Time to wake up sleepy head,” he purred. 

“ _Normal_ people just gently shake their loved one.”  Miko grumbled, wiping the ‘Zeno spit’ from his face. 

“But it is not nearly as fun.” 

“Humph, I really am a bad influence on you,” Miko retorted with a smirk.  While Commander Anko was happy that they had gotten together like this, he was not too pleased that Zeno had developed a taste for playing pranks on people.  The last prank they pulled involved a recording of drunken Unggoy singing and feeding it into a major’s commline.  The poor man thought he was going crazy when he could hear it but no one else did, until Zeno and Miko could no longer contain their laughter.  

Naturally, the major complained, but Anko just shook his head.  The commander tolerated their antics so long as they didn’t actually physically harm anyone, though his son Rtas called it ‘immature’ and ‘uncultured’.  Most of the crew of the _Seeker of Truth_ was fair game to their pranks, so long as they could either take a joke, or, as was more often the case, the two recon were able to out run their victim.  One person they never, _ever_ even _considered_ playing a prank on was the supreme commander himself.  This was partly out of respect, but mostly because the man, while a great leader, had absolutely zero sense of humor.  Thel ‘Vadumee would much more likely to kill them both on the spot then to laugh, so for that reason, he was on the pair’s permanent ‘do not prank’ list. 

“So what is on the agenda today?”  Miko asked, stretching and basically showing off his body to Zeno, which he appreciated. 

“I do not think we will have a chance to play any jokes today.”  Zeno replied, unable to resist rubbing Miko’s belly, making him purr.  “Before I turned in I heard the fleet was soon to exit slipspace.” 

“And our destination is no doubt another suspected or confirmed human controlled system.  Which means we will likely be going on a mission?”  Zeno nodded.  “Oh well, at least we have another chance to show up Juwi.” 

“As sloppy as his work is, it is a wonder the commander has not kicked him off of recon.” 

“ _His_ work is, but his partner’s makes up for it.”  Henun ‘Fiteree, Juwi’s recon partner, was a hard worker and a decent fellow to be around, unlike Juwi himself.  “I am sure the commander would love to kick Juwi out of recon, but finding a replacement for Henun would be difficult.” 

“Surely not as difficult as it was to get you a new partner.” 

“Perhaps, but this war is dragging on longer then the hierarchs would like and it is hard for Anko to justify transferring potentials to his unit:  you were lucky, in this regard.”  

Zeno nodded, understanding.  “The humans _are_ proving to be rather resilient and stubborn.” 

“Yes, qualities that could be useful in the Covenant, which makes me wonder why the noble hierarchs will not offer them admittance.” 

He growled lowly in his throat:  not this again.  If there was one thing they argued about, it was over the humans.  “They are savage and barbaric,” Zeno muttered.  “Unworthy to be a part of the holy Covenant.” 

“No more savage or barbaric then the Brutes,” Miko countered.  “Which are fair less intelligent I might add and _they_ got in.” 

“And I am certain the Brutes are more intelligent then their haggard appearance lets on.” 

“Bah! Highly unlikely!” 

 _-Miko.  Zeno.-_   Their comm console suddenly chirped with the voice of Commander Anko. _–You are to report to the bridge in ten minutes.-_  

That effectively halted the growing argument in its tracks as both Sangheili scrambled to get their bodysuits and armor on.  “Humph, guess no morning cuddle time for us today….”  Miko muttered as he snapped the last piece of armor on. 

“I am sure we will make up for it later.” Zeno said as he did the same, and then patted Miko on the rear. 

“Yes, indeed.”  Miko had a nice big grin on his face.  “I owe you for that lick you gave me.” 

Zeno simply chuckled as they left their quarters and jogged to the bridge.  When they arrived they were briefed on their mission.  It was indeed another human controlled planet, so instead of their mission being to find evidence of human presence in general, they were to seek out the human camps and direct attack squads to them. 

“With all due respect supreme commander,” Miko said.  “Why are we needed?  It is clear the scanners have picked the locations of many of their camps.” 

“There are large areas of the planet that are scanners cannot penetrate.”  Thel replied, gesturing to one such spot on the holomap:  the sector they were going to be exploring.  “Whether it is due to the ecology of the region or the humans are using jamming devices, we cannot tell.” 

“Then our mission is the find any human encampments in this region and if they are using jamming devices, destroy them,” Zeno said. 

“Correct,” Anko replied.  “You will be deploying by drop pod within the hour.  Gather the needed equipment quickly.” 

“Yes, commander.”  The pair said with a salute. 

“Ew…Drop pods,” Miko grumbled after they were dismissed.  “I hate those things.  So confining….” 

“You do not seem to mind when I am embracing you,” Zeno quipped. 

“That, my dear, is different.  _Very_ different.”  There was a smile on his face. 

\--- 

The drop was quick, bumpy and terrifying.  So many unknowns could happen; so many things could go wrong while trapped inside this pod.  With no means to correct your course, to defend yourself if fired upon while dropping.  Just…No control at all, until you landed.  If you landed. 

Zeno could see why Miko hated it so much. 

With a sharp jolt, his drop pod landed.  The on-board sensors immediately blew the door off and a rush of water came into the pod, up to his groin.  _Lovely, we landed in a swamp,_ he thought as he hopped out of the pod and immediately checked his surroundings. 

It was a swamp all right.  The area immediately around him was water with no land in sight.  The only other thing besides the water was trees, which looked to be all the same species and varied in stages of growth.  These trees had large broad leaves that filled the canopy above, resulting in a gloomy atmosphere.  

Yet it was not cool here from lack of sunlight.  No, Zeno could see wisps of stream rising from the water around him, hinting at geothermal activity in this region, meaning the water was hot, but so far not unpleasantly so.  There was also a stench in the air, like some kind of natural gas produced by the region.  Looking up, he could see a haze of this gas just under the canopy: it seemed the large leaves of the resident trees kept the gas from dissipating into the atmosphere.  Zeno hoped this gas was not flammable. 

“If you are done admiring the scenery, I could use some help here.”  Came a slightly muffled voice. 

Zeno turned and chuckled when he saw Miko’s drop pod.  It had landed between two smaller trees and as a result, the door did not pop off all the way.  Zeno made his way to his partner’s pod, though progress slowed down by the water and studied the situation a moment.  Then he took one of his swords and simply cut down the tree. 

The tree fell with a splash and Miko was finally able to kick the door off.  He then hopped out and found the water over his hips.  “This is going to make our job difficult,” he muttered. 

“Indeed.”  Zeno agreed, turning his blade off and putting it back on his hip. 

“What blade is that by the way?” 

“Kisen, a blade from my keep: just got it and its twin the other day.” 

“Ah, so those special requisitions finally went through for you.  Let us hope we get to baptize them with the blood of our foes today.” 

Zeno nodded in agreement. 

\--- 

Progress through the swamp was slow and tedious. If it wasn’t the water slowing them down, it was the thick sticky mud under its surface and if it wasn’t the mud, it was a tangle of trees and vines they had to cut through.  On top of that, the water seemed to get hotter as they went on. 

“I am starting to doubt any humans would be occupying this region,” Zeno muttered after they had been searching for a couple of hours. 

“Agreed,” Miko muttered as he struggled to free his foot from the sticky mud.  “We have seen no signs, no hints of their presence here.  It appears your blades will be disappointed today.” 

 _-Miko.  Zeno.-_   Anko’s voice announced on their comm. _-What is your status?-_  

“Hot, sticky, wet and with no humans to vent our frustrations on,” Miko responded. 

 _-Just as well, I need you to go to these coordinates.-_   A waypoint appeared on their HUDs. _–One of the strike squads from another fleet has gotten into a bit of trouble and requires assistance.-_  

“What sort of trouble, commander?” 

 _-The field master in charge did not say. The supreme commander did not want to commit a whole squad for such a vague request.-_  

“So find out what the problem is and report back.” 

 _-Affirmative.-_  

“We are on our way, commander.” After he signed off, Miko muttered. “Great, since when did we go from the _recon_ unit to the _babysitting_ unit?”  

“Miko let us just go and get it over with.  The sooner we get there and find out what is going on, the sooner we get back to our _real_ mission,” Zeno said. 

Miko grudgingly agreed. 

\--- 

The way got easier as they approached the coordinates Anko gave them, much to their relief.  Swampland gave way to a normal forest, within which various ruins started becoming apparent.  “Forerunner,” Miko said, running a hand down the smooth surface of one said ruin.  “That explains why the fleet has not decided to just cleanse the planet with our holy fire.” 

“Indeed, the risk of destroying these priceless ruins would be too great,” Zeno said.  Then suddenly a whiff of a scent reached his olfactory senses, a scent that was familiar.  _No…It cannot be,_ he thought, his eyes widening.  Memories started to surface, memories that once put fear into his hearts, but now only made him bitter and hateful. 

Then as quickly as it came, the scent disappeared. 

“Zeno, you alright?”  Miko asked. 

“I-I am fine,” Zeno replied, shaking his head.  “I thought I smelled something I recognized.” 

“An alien world, alien scents, would not be surprised if some of them remind you of something.  Come, we are getting close to the target location.” 

Zeno hoped he was correct. 

Moments later, they came across the body of a major domo.  “Looks like there was some fighting here,” Miko said as he continued on.  “They must have encountered humans.” 

Zeno wasn’t so sure.  “Miko, this major’s weapons are still attached to his armor,” he pointed out. 

“Caught by surprise then.  Foolish to let your guard down in enemy territory, though it _is_ odd that a major would make such a stupid mistake.” 

“Yes, strange indeed.” 

“Let us go, the field master’s camp should be just ahead.” 

Miko continued on, but Zeno hesitated.  Out of curiosity, he rolled the major over to see what killed him.  What he found made him sick. 

Dead center on his muzzle was the cause of death: a circular patch of blown away flesh and bone.  Flesh and bone that was burned by the unmistakable able signs of plasma.  Zeno growled and closed the major’s eyes, the look of surprise in them all too evident.  He then jogged the short distance to catch up to Miko, suspicions playing in his head.  That major was slain by a plasma rifle, which could only mean two things.  Either the humans got a hold of some of their weapons, or one of their own killed him. 

Before he could voice his suspicions to Miko however, they arrived at the camp.  The camp was essentially the ruins of a small Forerunner building.  The only friendly forces they could see right away was a group of three Unggoy and two minor domos.  The two minors looked nervous and anxious: something bad must have happened to spook them like this, but what could it have been?  He got his answer seconds later. 

The scent was back, this time strong and unmistakable.  Zeno started feeling anger and rage fill his hearts as the source finally made its presence known. 

Field Master Yuteri ‘Wamotee


	2. Revenge

He never thought he would come face to face with the man that left him behind again. 

Zeno felt every muscle in his body tense and his blood pressure rise: he could hear his hearts beating in his ears.  His fists clenched and eyes narrowed as he focused solely on Yuteri.  He saw only him and nothing else.  Images of the mistreatment he was given flashed in front of his eyes, followed by images of him ripping the man to pieces.  Bit by bit, limb by limb, denying him a quick death like he denied him. 

Then pain snapped him back to his senses, brought him back to reality.  Looking at his hands, he saw that he had clenched his fists so hard that his claws had penetrated the bodysuit and dug into his flesh, drawing blood.  _If I act out of rage, he will kill me rather than the other way around,_   he realized, putting his hands down again.  Zeno took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.  _Patience. Think things through._  

Over the last couple of months, when he wasn’t practicing, on a mission, or spending time with Miko, he had been researching.  His research had been on Yuteri’s activities, using the public records that were accessible by anyone.  Limited in terms of data, but he found what he was looking for regardless.  He had not been the only one to suffer under Yuteri’s warped sense of _perfection_. 

Zeno had cross-referenced the service and medical records with the names of the Sangheili that had died while under Yuteri’s command.  Nearly half that had died had some sort of physical disability, whether by combat or genetics, or some other _fault_.  Sangheili that had no apparent problems doing their duties until they were transferred to Yuteri’s unit.  The survival rate in this unit was among the lowest in that fleet and now Zeno realized why his supreme commander did not want to send a full squad to this location:  Thel likely knew something about this unit’s history. 

And yet no one bothered to look deeper, or if they had, decided not to do anything about it. 

It made Zeno sick. 

“You cannot be my reinforcements,” Yuteri’s cold voice said, snapping him out of his contemplations. 

“Technically no, sir,”  Miko replied.  “I am SpecOps Miko….” 

“I do not care about your names,” Yuteri snapped.  “I want to know where my reinforcements are.” 

Miko was taken back by Yuteri’s rudeness, but continued on regardless.  “We were sent here to assess the situation here before any proper reinforcements will be sent.” 

“Assess the situation?  Is it not obvious?” The field master gestured to his scant troops.  “I have scraps left for a unit here.” 

“What happened to the rest of your unit, sir?”  Miko asked, though Zeno could tell his partner’s patience was already waning. 

“Dead, or ran away like the cowards and weaklings they are.  I had to kill one of them myself for his cowardice.” 

 _Yet, that major was laying facing this camp_ , Zeno thought, feeling his hands clench again. _He was not running away, he was confronting him._  

“I find it unusual for one unit to have such a high rate of death or desertion,” Miko commented. 

“Does not matter what you think here, specops,”  Yuteri sneered. “Why don’t you go scout our perimeter since your foolish supreme commander seems to not trust my judgment in regards to reinforcing established positions.  I will just have to make do with you two and the rest of my useless unit.” 

Miko growled lowly.  “Come on, let us do as this guy wants, for now,” he said lowly. 

Zeno nodded and started to follow.  He figured getting away from this man for the moment would allow him time to think clearly.  The longer he remained in Yuteri’s presence, the more likely he would snap and do something rash.  Only, he would not get the chance to clear his head. 

“No, the tall one stays here,” Yuteri hissed, pointing right at Zeno. 

He felt his hearts stop for a moment: did Yuteri recognize him?  So far, the field master had not really _looked_ at him, so it was hard to tell.  If he did, then dealing with him would end badly for certain.  But if not…. 

“So I am to do this perimeter sweep on my own?”  Miko said with a snarl. 

“You are a specops right?  You should be able to handle it.  If not, then you did not deserve to live anyway.” 

Zeno could see the look on Miko’s look of absolute shock on his face and a seething anger in his eyes.  Anger and shock that was mirrored in his own mind.  Yuteri was being not only blatant, but down right disrespectful.  It seemed that over the months since Zeno had been in Yuteri’s unit himself, the man had gotten even worse.  

He waved Miko to go on ahead, and then pointed to his helmet.  Miko nodded in understanding and headed off.  While he was out of earshot, Miko would make his report about the situation here.  In the meantime…. 

“You are a quiet one.”  Yuteri commented, drawing his attention. “Good, had too many back talkers as of late.”

 Zeno watched as the field master looked him over, yet he saw no signs of recognition in his eyes.  Either Yuteri was good at hiding his shock or he really did not recognize him _.  Why should he?_   Zeno thought, a plan now in his mind.  _As far as he knows, I am dead._   Which was perfect, as far as he was concerned.  He checked to see where Miko was.  _Good, out of sight,_ he thought: Zeno did not want Miko to see what he was about to do. 

The moment the field master had his back to him, he grabbed him from behind, ignited one of his kisens and thrust the blade into his back.  He had aimed the blow so it had not pierced either of his hearts, or anything else needed for immediate continuation of life.  Thus not likely fatal so long as the field master got treatment, but Zeno was not planning to allow for that. 

The field master gasped and tried to pull away, but Zeno kept his free arm around his neck, pinning him against his own body.  “How…How dare you!”  Yuteri gasped through clenched mandibles. 

“How dare _you_ to pass judgment on others,” Zeno replied quietly, his voice cold and hard with the hatred he had for this man, hatred that now bubbled to the surface of his mind anew.  “How dare _you_ take it upon yourself to judge who is fit to live or not.” 

“And _you_ have the right to judge _me?_ ” 

Zeno ignored that comment.  “Jilo…Beho…Veta…Cewilo…Xanto…names ring any bells?  I have more if those do not….” 

“Them?”  Yuteri coughed.  “They were genetic undesirables.  Undesirables I purged for the sake of our species.” 

“Undesirables that likely have qualities that aid in other areas,” Zeno hissed.  “There was a man I knew once; he was told he had great potential.  Yet because of one _flaw_ he was cast off and left to die.  Others, who saw past that flaw, recognized his talents for what they were and gave him the chance he deserved when they found that man.  Therefore, that man still lives, and serves the Covenant proudly and with honor.”  He moved his face closer to Yuteri’s and whispered into his earhole.  “You know this man, Yuteri….” 

“I know of no such man!” 

Zeno shifted the blade a bit, making Yuteri scream in pain.  “You do know this man!”  He growled, tightening his grip on him.  “Because the man I speak of is standing right behind you, causing you this pain you feel right now!  I am Zeno ‘Ribalee…The one you left behind on _Truy V_!” 

“Impossible!” 

He violently ripped the blade back out of him.  Yuteri again screamed in agony and staggered forward, clutching his side and turning around to face him at last.  By then, Zeno had removed his helmet and dropped it to the ground next to him.  When Yuteri looked at his face, his eyes finally widened with the light of recognition.  “You recognize me now, Yuteri?”  Zeno said coldly as he stalked toward him, his other kisen now in his hand and lit.  “I am the one that survived your _judgment_ and now I pass judgment onto you.” 

“You have no right!”  Yuteri suddenly animated, bringing his own sword to bear.  Zeno parried the incoming strike, then pinned Yuteri’s sword arm against an adjacent wall: the field master yowled in pain. 

“Neither did you.”  Zeno said calmly, and then plunged his other kisen into the field master’s chest.  Yuteri stared down at the sword in shock, Zeno then ripping both swords out of his person.  He watched as the field master staggered with one hand on his chest.  Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the ground, the life in him gone. 

Behind him, the two minors were wide eyed in shock.  Off to the side the Unggoy cowered in fear.  In front of him, revealed by the field master’s falling body, Miko was staring with mandibles agape. 

“What…What have you done?”  Miko said, his voice trembling slightly in shock. 

“I removed a threat,” Zeno said calmly, turning off his swords and placing them back on his hips. 

“You _murdered_ a fellow Sangheili!” 

“This _Sangheili_ murdered dozens of innocent ones,” Zeno hissed as he put his helmet back on.  “The major we found being just one of them.” 

“That major was….” 

“Killed with a plasma round.  Yuteri here admitted to killing him himself.” 

“ _Yuteri_!?”  Miko’s eyes were very wide now.  “This is Yuteri?” 

“Was.”  Zeno could not help the smirk on his face. 

“So…Anko sent us here, knowing the history between you two….” 

“I do not believe the commander knew the field master was Yuteri, remember that the information he was given was vague.” 

“Still, protocol dictates that he should have given his name when making his request.” 

“His request was possibility first made to his own fleet, whom failed to give his name when passing it on to ours.” 

“Regardless…You had no right to do this!” 

“And who would have, Miko?  How many more innocent Sangheili would he have killed before someone took action?  What I did, has likely saved the lives of many others.” 

“Have you even thought about what would happen to _you_ afterward?” 

“I care not for what happens to me.  I….”  Zeno’s words died on his mandibles.  Not because of something he realized, but because of something he now heard.  There was a crashing, rumbling sound coming from the forest, and it sounded mechanical in nature.  It was getting louder. 

Miko, however, did not seem to notice.  “So you realize now that you are not the only one that will be….” 

“Miko down!”  Zeno grabbed his partner by the chest plate and pulled him behind the wall.  A second later, there was a thunderous boom and an explosion where Miko once stood.  The three Unggoy were blown away, their cries of pain and death echoing in the Sangheili’s.  Zeno briefly activated his camo and poked his head around the wall.  Trees only sparsely populated this particular set of ruins and on the far side of the ruins was a human tank.  He didn’t see any human infantry, but he knew there had to be some somewhere.  “One tank,” he said, pulling his head back behind the wall and deactivating his camo.  “No infantry that I can see.” 

“If there are any, they are likely working on flanking us,”  Miko muttered, forgetting about Zeno’s crime for the time being.  “Anko is sending reinforcements, but it will be a few moments.” 

“We should warn them of the tank at least.”  The wall behind them shook as a tank shell hit it, sending dust and small pieces of debris falling down on top of them. 

Miko agreed.  “Commander, the field master is dead.  There is a tank at our location, pinning us down.”  Zeno was thankful Miko didn’t exactly explain _why_ Yuteri was dead.  At least, not yet:  Zeno knew he would have to face the consequences eventually. 

 _~Acknowledged.  I will inform the spirit to drop the reinforcements in a more secure location.  Be advised this will delay their arrival.~_  

“Understood, commander.  We will hold out the best we can.” 

“You two.”  Zeno looked at the two minors, whom both looked confused as to what to do.  “Keep a look out for enemy infantry on that side of the forest.  Shoot any you see.” 

“A-aye, sir,” one of the minors acknowledged.  Zeno meanwhile took the other side, while Miko watched the back. 

The wall trembled once more, again showing them with dust and debris.  “Do they even know they are damaging the works of the gods?”  One of the minors growled. 

“They are humans,” Zeno growled in response.  “They care nothing for the god’s works.” 

“Perhaps they would if we could educate them,” Miko muttered. 

“Miko, that tank is not interested in an education!”  The wall shook once again to punctuate that fact. In the distance, Zeno saw movement.  On reflex, he fired his carbine and was rewarded with the sound of a human scream.  “You were correct about them trying to flank us, Miko.” 

“Good to hear.”  

On the other end of the wall, the two minors opened fire, but Zeno could not tell if they actually hit anything.  Then there was an explosion right beside the two minors: both screamed as they were blown back.  Zeno risked a chance to look over his shoulder at them and saw that they both seemed unharmed, if only a little shaken. 

“You two, take my spot,” he heard Miko say.  “Watch the back.” 

Zeno focused his attention on his end once more, hearing Miko’s carbine firing.  He fired his own carbine at another hint of movement; unfortunately, he did not hear a human death scream this time.  With a disappointed growl, he again looked back to see how the others were doing:  one of the minors was once again watching the opposite side of the wall and Miko was gone. 

“Miko?” Zeno said, feeling panic fill his veins.  Another tank round hit the wall, this time a large chunk of it fell to the ground.  _If the reinforcements do not get here soon, there will not be a wall left to use as cover,_ Zeno thought grimly, worried about where Miko disappeared to.  Activating his camo, he once again poked his head around the walls edge. 

The tank hadn’t moved since he last looked, it seemingly content with assaulting the wall they were hiding behind.  Its barrel suddenly pointed in his direction and Zeno quickly ducked behind the wall again, the earth beside him suddenly exploding and sending him to the ground.  His shields whined in alarm, the blast having nearly taken them out completely. 

“Sir!  Are you alright?” One of the minors asked. 

“I will be,” Zeno replied, shaking his head.  “Where did Miko go?” 

“Not sure, sir.  I saw him tap my comrade and he disappeared a moment after.” 

“Disappeared…Blood, Miko!”  Zeno swore, it clicking together on what his partner had to be doing.  He heard the tank he heard firing repeatedly now, only not at the wall.  “Blood!”  he swore again. “You two cover our flanks; I am going to give him support.”  When he saw them nod, he activated his camo once more and ran out from behind their cover. 

The tank was focused on another set of ruins not far away, blasting at it repeatedly.  _Miko must be pinned there,_ Zeno concluded, and then took care to watch the tank himself.  The human infantry must have been there simply to point out targets of opportunity to the tank, for the tanks barrel once again turned in his direction and fired.  Fortunately, the round sailed over his head, impacting closer to the wall then to him.  In his peripheral vision, he saw a shimmer of another Sangheili in active camo move.  _Good, Miko is unharmed._  

The ground in front of him erupted with plumes of dust as gunfire from the tanks machinegun turret fired, forcing him to roll to the side and take cover behind a low wall.  Then there was a scream, a human scream of panic.  Zeno peeked over the wall and saw that Miko, fully revealed, was not only on the tank, but had just impaled the turret gunner with his sword.  As he watched, Miko ripped the driver hatch of the tank itself and threw in a plasma grenade before diving away.  A resounding boom erupted from within the tank and its main turret went limp.  Relieved the tank was out of commission, Zeno stood up and deactivated his camo. 

“Miko…,” Zeno said as his partner approached him.  “Next time tell me you are going to do something so foolish.” 

“I would say the same to you, Zeno,” Miko said, a hard edge to his voice.  Zeno got what he was referring to and turned his head away.  A moment later, he felt Miko’s hand on his shoulder.  “I understand why you did it, but you must understand that consequences will likely be harsh.” 

“We will see.” 

As they headed back to the camp, they noticed the number of Sangheili had multiplied.  It was evident that their reinforcements had arrived, many of them were familiar faces. 

“Sefo.  Bateli.  Justal.”  Zeno said with a grin.  “Good to see you again, brothers.” 

“Likewise, Zeno,” Sefo said with a nod. “I see you two managed to take care of the tank on your own. Much to Justal’s dismay.” 

“Show offs…I was itching to use this.”  Justal grumbled, a fuel rod cannon in his hands. 

“When did you arrive?”  Miko asked. 

“Right after Zeno took off on his suicide run,” Sefo replied.  “You seem to have a thing for that, don’t you Zeno?”  Zeno blushed slightly. 

“To be fair, Zeno likely only did so because I did the same before hand,” Miko said. 

“Both crazy Sangheili then,” Justal said. 

“They would not be in the SpecOps if they were not,” Bateli said with a smirk. 

“I am not crazy!” 

“I beg to differ: I have seen the look in your eyes when you fire that thing.” 

“Enough.” Sefo said to them both.  “Zeno, Miko, while it is good to see you two again, you best get going.  We can take it from here.” 

“Yes, we have our own mission to complete,” Zeno agreed. 

“No, you are both to return to the _Seeker of Truth_.  The commander wants to talk to you personally about….” He looked down at the body of Yuteri. “Him.” 

Both nodded solemnly, Zeno emitting a long sigh.  It seems those consequences would come sooner then he hoped.


	3. Resolution

They took the spirit back to the _Seeker of Truth_ , the ride quiet the whole way.  Zeno was starting to felt the weight of what he did on his chest, while Miko simply looked troubled.  _I was right in what I did,_ Zeno told himself, trying to strengthen his resolve.  _I avenged the lives of many and saved the lives of many more._ He just needed to prove that he was right in taking action, though he knew he would still be punished in some way. 

When the spirit docked at the _Seeker of Truth_ , they disembarked and turned in their long-range weaponry and remaining grenades.  Then they headed for Commander Anko’s office, but Zeno needed to make a side trip first.  “Zeno,” Miko said when Zeno took the turn that would take him to their room.  “We need to see the commander.” 

“I need to get something first,” Zeno said, not stopping his stride.  “Tell the commander that I will be there shortly.”  He heard a very soft ‘very well’ in reply. 

It didn’t take him long to reach their room and immediately he went to their console.  He removed the data chip in his helmet and inserted it into the console, then started transferring all the files related to his research on Yuteri.  Files that would reveal the crimes Yuteri committed and justify Zeno’s reasons for killing him. 

He could only hope that Anko saw it the same way. 

Data chip full of information and now in his hand, Zeno started the walk to the commander’s office.  It was a long, lonely walk: fear and doubt threatening to take hold of his mind.  To drive those feelings away, he thought about the ones Yuteri killed, reminding himself on why he did what he did.  Yet even that did not chase way the coldness in his gut, a coldness made out of fear, fear of what Anko would say or do.  He had never seen Anko angry before and he had hoped he never would. 

Zeno knew in his hearts that hope was futile in this case. 

When he entered the room, Anko was sitting at the desk, elbows resting on the desk and his fingers interlocked in front of his face.  There was a cold fury in Anko’s eyes, his red-orange eyes burning into him.  He knew what had happened:  since Miko arrived first, he no doubt told Anko everything he knew of what happened of the incident.  Miko himself was off to the side, looking glum and worried. 

Zeno took a deep breath and said the names of the murdered once again in his mind, steeling his resolve.  He stared right back at his commander, fire now in his own eyes.  For a long moment, there was tense silence. 

“So…,” Anko began at least, his tone soft, yet deadly serious.  “The field master I sent you to was Yuteri, who is now dead.” 

“Yes, sir,” Zeno confirmed. 

“And you had a hand in that.”  Zeno did not respond: he didn’t need to.  “I knew you two had a history, but you had no right to pass judgment on him yourself.” 

“And who would have, commander?  The High Council failed to punish him for what he did to me.” 

“They had insufficient evidence, Zeno.” 

“My blood!  Something as serious as what he did should have warranted a deeper look into his background.  All they had to do was check his records and troop history and they would have found their evidence that Yuteri was a threat to his fellow Sangheili.  I know this, because I checked it myself.” 

Zeno pulled out the data chip and gave it to Anko.  Anko accepted it and looked at it, a mix of emotions on his face.  “You accessed his private records?”  Anko asked, a cool anger in his voice. 

“No.  All that information is from public records.  I am not a Sangheili with so little honor as to go and break into private files against protocols, commander.  Troop assignments, death reports and the few medical reports that I could access.” 

“And what am I supposed to see on here?” 

“I would tell you, but then you would know what to look for,” Zeno said.  “I would rather you look with an unbiased mind and see if you see what I saw yourself.  Unlike me, you have the authorization to access files I cannot.” 

Zeno could hear a faint, thoughtful growl from Anko’s throat.  “Very well.  I shall review the _evidence_ against Yuteri and conduct my own investigation.  In the meantime, I must have you incarcerated until the investigation is complete and whether or not your were _justified_ in taking Yuteri’s life.  Miko.” 

Zeno felt a kick in the gut as Miko approached him.  His partner had a mix of sorrow, regret and guilt on his face.  He was expecting to be put in jail at the very least, but not that Miko would be the one to put him there.  Zeno felt his shoulders sag and he gave Miko an apologetic look:  if there was any part of this he regretted; it was that Miko ended up involved in it. 

“Your swords…Zeno,” Miko said softly, holding out his hand. 

Zeno did not argue:  it was standard procedure to disarm an accused criminal.  With a faint sigh, he removed the hilts of both Kisan blades and gave them to him.  Miko then gently lead him out of Anko’s office.  He understood why Miko was told to do this:  Anko knew that he would be less likely to resist if someone he loved led him away, in part due to his phobia of being bound.  Not that he would have resisted in the first place: he knew what he did and was willing to accept the consequences. 

The pair walked in silence through the ship, heading for the brig.  The only hint of trouble was the grim look on their faces, or perhaps if one was observant enough saw that Miko was carrying three sword hilts.  Zeno no longer felt the satisfied feeling of slaying the bastard Yuteri, only the guilt that came with the knowledge that Miko was in pain from his actions. 

The jail block was a dark, lonely place, with hardly anyone around but for a couple of guards that made their rounds.  If there were any other prisoners, Zeno did not see them as they walked by the rows of cells.  He did not know why Miko did not just put him in the first empty cell they came across:  it was likely because his partner wanted to delay it as long as possible. 

Finally, Miko stopped before a cell.  It was then Zeno finally broke the silence. “I am sorry, Miko….”  Zeno said quietly as Miko deactivated the cell door.  “That you were the one that had to do this.” 

Miko looked at him with longing, sad eyes.  “Better this…Than to hear about it from someone else,” he said quietly.  Then suddenly he embraced him, a hint of tears in his eyes. 

Zeno hugged him back, knowing it could be some time before he could hold Miko again.  “You sure you want to hug a murderer?” 

“You may be a murderer, but I still love you….” 

“Anko will see I was right to do what I did, Miko, you will see.” 

“I hope so, otherwise…,” Miko choked.  “Otherwise you will be executed for sure.  I do not want to lose someone else: I doubt I can take it again….” 

“Be strong, Miko and have faith.”  Zeno nuzzled him, then let go and stepped into the cell.  Miko hesitated a moment before finally reactivating the door.  He stood there for a long moment, watching him, before he finally turned away and went back the way they came. 

As Zeno sat down on the cold, unforgiving cell floor, he wondered if it really was better for Miko to put him in jail himself…. 

\--- 

The cell was barely tall enough to accommodate a hunter and Zeno was not that much shorter then one: length and width wise was not that much better, which left him feeling rather cramped.  There was no bed, not even a blanket, to sleep on and the toilet consisted of a literal hole in the floor that was covered by a hatch when not in use.  Zeno supposed he was lucky to have that much, considering the Covenant usually did not take prisoners in battle, so usually the only occupants were Covenant members in trouble, like him, or those that will not be living long anyway. 

The hard part of the situation though was the waiting.  There was little means of keeping track of time in this place, save for the patrols of the guards and when his meals were delivered.  Meals that consisted of barely editable pieces of meat:  Zeno was thankful his species had strong stomach acids.  The worse part though was the loneliness. 

No one came to see him.  The most the guards did was scowl at him through the plasma wall as they past and the Unggoy that delivered the food was more interested in doing his duty and leaving as quickly as possible.  He would have thought Miko would have visited, but his lack of presence told him that he was either ordered not to, or he couldn’t stand the thought of seeing him in this cell.  Zeno wasn’t sure which was more likely: perhaps Miko was tasked with aiding Anko with the investigation, which would be another reason for Miko’s inability to visit. 

Zeno could think up lots of possibilities for Miko not seeing him, but that did not change the fact that he was alone in this cell.  Alone with only a cold, unforgiving floor to sleep on:  the forest floor of _Truy V_ was more forgiving then this.  He could feel his skin start to feel raw and itchy from having worn his armor for so long.  Zeno was tempted to take the armor off, but where would he put it?  There was barely enough room in his cell to stretch out as is when he slept and the last thing he needed was for his armor to get shorted out should he accidentally kick a piece at the plasma door while sleeping.  Besides, the armor helped keep the cold floor off _some_ parts of his body at least. 

Throughout this whole ordeal, doubts nagged at his mind.  Would Anko see the same things as he did?  Would he understand his reasons but have him executed anyway?  Would he ever see Miko again?  Be held by him, share a bed with him again?  Perhaps what hurt most of all was that while his troubles in the past were due to things he could not control, this time…This time he was in full control.  He didn’t _have_ to kill Yuteri himself, he could have simply gathered the evidence and give it to the proper authorities and had them deal with it. 

 _No, if I had not done it myself, Yuteri would have weaseled his way out of any punishment,_ Zeno thought, clenching his mandibles.  _And he likely has support for his actions higher up anyway._   _How else could he have kept doing what he was for so long without even being questioned?_  

It was in the past now.  Yuteri was dead and by his own hand.  Zeno knew he had no choice but to accept any further punishment that came his way. 

“Zeno.” 

He looked up from his prone position on the cold, metal floor and his hearts soared when he saw the speaker.  “Miko!”  Zeno sprang to his feet. 

“It is time,” his partner said softly, the plasma door disappearing in that instant. 

Zeno felt a spike of anxiety.  This could only mean one thing:  Anko had finished his investigation and had come to a decision.  With a heavy sigh in an attempt to calm his nerves, he stepped out and started walking.  He felt Miko’s hand on the small of his back, the warmth the first he had felt since being put in the cell:  it gave him a small bit of comfort. 

“I see you have not slept well,” Miko said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Neither did you,” Zeno replied, having noticed the tired look in his eyes. 

“The last two weeks…Have been hell.” 

Two weeks.  So that was how long he was in there.  “Any idea of….” 

“I was not privy to that information…Or anything that went on during the investigation.” 

“I would have thought Anko….” 

“He asked for my version of events, nothing more.” 

Zeno sighed, realizing that Miko would not be able to tell him anything of what was coming ahead.  They were both flying blind. 

He felt Miko’s hand leave his back and he felt the pain of loss, only for that to disappear when Miko held his hand.  “Zeno…,” his partner said quietly.  “Know this:  no matter what happens next, I am with you.” 

“Miko…What if I am to…..” 

“Die?  Then my own life is forfeit.” 

“Miko….” 

“My hearts cannot take the pain of losing another, Zeno.” 

Zeno felt the pain of regret strongest then.  “Miko…I am so sorry….” 

Miko was shaking his head.  “It is in the past, Zeno, the past cannot be undone. I have made my choice in this matter.” 

“And if Anko see things my way?” 

The smile on Miko’s face was small, but there was a certain glint in his eyes as well.  “Then we have much to make up for.” 

Zeno allowed himself a small chuckle.  “Yes, we do indeed.” 

When they reached the door to Anko’s office, Miko let go of his hand.  Zeno felt that pain of loss again, but understood the reason this time:  this was a serious moment and outward displays of affection would not be appropriate.  They both took a deep breath before entering the room. 

Zeno was half expecting the supreme commander to be in here with him, but no, Anko was here alone.  What this meant, he did not know, but did not want to get his hopes up just yet.  Like before, Anko was at his desk, but this time he was sitting back in his chair, his arms simply resting on the top of the desk.  “Commander, I have brought Zeno as ordered,” Miko said as they both stood at attention. 

Anko nodded and glanced between them briefly before speaking. “I have reviewed the evidence Zeno provided and conducted my own investigation based upon that evidence.”  Anko said, no emotion in his voice. 

“And?”  Miko asked, a mix of hope and dread in his voice.  Feelings that were echoed in Zeno’s own mind. 

“I saw the same thing you did, Zeno,” Anko explained.  “The majority of the deaths in the squads under Yuteri’s command were of Sangheili that had something _different_ about them:  semos, minor but not restrictive genetic disorders or disabilities, disabilities that were combat caused but the individual still had their full fighting capacity.  I checked each of their personal records and all them served honorably, many with distinctions and many died under _suspicious_ circumstances. 

“I also checked Yuteri’s record and found numerous complaints on his file.  Complaints that were ignored.  Harassment, beatings, abusive, insulting language…I also interviewed the two minors that were witness to his death and they confirmed this.” 

“How the hell did he make it to zealot rank?” Miko asked. 

“Probably was serving under Sangheili that held similar views as he did, but did not go as far,” Zeno muttered. 

“I wish I had seen all this before, Zeno,” Anko continued.  “But considering the High Council either did not bother to look, or did not care what he did I doubt it would have mattered.” 

Zeno had long ago come to that very conclusion, so simply nodded.  “So what happens now, sir?” 

“As far as _I_ am concerned, Yuteri was slain by humans and therefore you are cleared of any wrong doing.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Zeno said, feeling relief at Anko’s judgment. 

“But how are you going to convince the council that?”  Miko asked. 

“The report the council receives will be falsified.” 

“But…Sir…You risk….” 

“I am well aware, Miko and I am taking every precaution.  Only Rtas and myself know the truth and the two minors have vowed their silence.  The truth will be locked away in Zeno’s personal file and not opened again unless it is absolutely necessary.” 

“Understood, commander.” 

“You are dismissed.”  As they turned to leave, Anko asked.  “Zeno, stay here a moment, please.” 

Zeno and Miko looked at each other and Zeno nodded for Miko to go ahead.  “Is there something more, sir?”  He asked after Miko had left. 

“Yes there is,”  Anko said softly.  “I have a favor, to ask of you….”


	4. Disagreement

Zeno walked down the corridor, Anko’s request fresh in his mind.  It was an unusual request, one that would likely get him into some kind of trouble when the time came to fulfill it, but Zeno said he would do it.  It was the least he could do, considering the commander was taking a great risk at concealing the truth of what happened to Yuteri.  If the council found out, they would likely be _both_ be executed:  Zeno for the act and Anko for the cover up. 

There was nothing that could be done about it now though and the favor itself would likely not need to be fulfilled for some time, at least Zeno hoped so anyway.  What he _could_ do though, was bathe:  two weeks with only a literal hole in the floor for a bathroom left him sticky, dirty and just plain smelly.  He knew Miko would want some cuddle time the moment he walked into their room, so the least Zeno could do was make sure he was clean. 

The officers’ shower hall was empty, save for a couple of Unggoy that were busy cleaning some of the stalls.  He gladly stripped himself of his armor and bodysuit, the fresh air on his skin causing it to feel tingly after having been covered for so long.  “Unggoy,” he commanded, turning to look at them. 

Both Unggoy looked up at him, fear in their eyes.  Without waiting for a verbal response, Zeno tossed his filth bodysuit at one of them.  “I want that cleaned and serviceable by the time I am done washing,” he said as he stepped into one of the stalls. 

“Y-yes your excellence!” the Unggoy squeaked and Zeno heard the creature run out of the room as fast as its legs could carry him. 

Zeno sighed and turned on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature.  _Ahhh…,_ he thought, relishing in the spray of warm water on his hide.  For a few moments, he just stood there, enjoying the feel of the water running down his skin, before finally picking up the soap and start giving himself a good scrub down.  Scrubbing away two weeks worth of dirt, sweat and waste residue: already his body felt much better then before. 

When he stepped out the Unggoy was there waiting for him.  “Towel, your excellence?” it asked, holding up a fresh one for him. 

“Thank you,” Zeno said, taking the towel and starting to dry himself.  “My bodysuit?” 

“Take hours to clean, got new one.”  It pointed to the new bodysuit on the bench.  The Unggoy then looked up at him nervously. 

“That is fine,” Zeno said with a nod, not being one of those to get _technical_ about such things:  another Sangheili likely would have punished the Unggoy for not following his order to the letter.  “You may go on your way.” 

“Th-thank you, your excellence!”  The Unggoy immediately returned to cleaning the stalls. 

Zeno chuckled:  Unggoy were such curious creatures.  He finished drying off and struggled into his new bodysuit:  new bodysuits were always a pain to get into.  Afterward, he started snapping on his armor, only to realize that needed cleaning as well.  _I will worry about that later,_ he thought as he finished dressing himself.  _I think Miko has waited long enough._  

It would turn out he was correct in that assessment.  The moment he stepped into their room, Miko was right there, his arms around him.  “At least give me a chance to walk in the door, Miko,” he said teasingly.  Miko was in nothing but his bodysuit, he noted. 

“Could not wait that long,” Miko said softly, pulling off Zeno’s helmet and mandible guards and setting them aside.  “You bathed….” 

Zeno nodded.  “I figured you would not want a smelly Sangheili to cuddle with.” 

“Right now, I would not have cared if you smelled like you wallowed in Brute dung.” He blinked and then said.  “OK, that is admittedly going too far.” 

“Indeed,” Zeno said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his partner and nuzzling his neck, Miko returning the gesture.  “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Zeno, very much so.” 

“Why did you not visit?” 

“I was ordered not to,” Miko said with a sigh.  “It was hell.” 

Zeno nodded, figuring that was the case.  “Well, the hell is over, for both of us.” 

“Yes, indeed.”  Suddenly, Miko shoved him toward the bed. Taken by surprise, Zeno stumbled and fell onto it.  Before he could rise though, Miko was there, straddling over him and preventing him from doing so. 

“Whoa…Miko…,” Zeno said, shocked, surprised at Miko’s actions.  “This is…Sudden.” 

“Two weeks…,”  Miko said, hovering over him.  “Two weeks of sleeping alone, of worrying and anxiety. Two weeks of not _knowing_ if I would ever hold you again, to hold you close, to love you.  All because you had to go vigilante.  Because you just had to have your revenge.  Did you even think about how it would affect _me_ before you did that?" 

“Miko I….”  He was knocked numb by Miko’s sudden tirade, with an undertow of guilt.  Miko was right: he didn’t even think of how this would affect him before he acted. 

“Shut up!  I do not want to hear any of your excuses!  None!  You hear me?” 

Zeno wordlessly nodded.  

“Good!”  Miko then proceeded to start pulling his bodysuit off. 

“Miko…What….”  Zeno never had Miko speak to him like this before.  It was a little frightening and…Arousing at the same time.  The duel feelings left him rather confused and uncertain on whether he should try to stop Miko or not. 

“Hush!  I have been denied you for two weeks; it is time to make up for it.”  

He felt the heat of a blush in his face, a blush that deepened when Miko finished stripping himself naked and started on Zeno’s armor, Zeno finding no will to resist even if he wanted to.  Zeno’s head was starting to spin from the suddenness of it all. 

In no time at all Miko had stripped Zeno naked as well and then the older Sangheili forced him to sit up, his back to him.  Zeno felt him sit behind him and then his hands, oh by the Gods his hands, started dancing their way up and down his torso. 

“Me…Miko…,”  Zeno breathed, as those hands seemed to set his skin on fire. 

“Hush…,”  Miko said, though much more softly then before, Zeno feeling him press his chest against his back.  “Let me enjoy you, let me _savor_ you.”  He could feel Miko’s breath on his back.  Then he felt the light pinpricks of his teeth on his hide as he nipped him repeatedly. 

“Ooooh….”  Zeno moaned, unsure what was happening to him.  They had done cuddling and petting before, but nothing like this.  It was all new territory for Zeno and it felt good, but it was also a bit frightening, with the way his body was reacting without any sense of conscious control. 

Miko had never been aggressive toward him in any way before.  Now, now though, the way he was exerting control over him, driving him wild and bending him to his will:  it was sending his head spinning.  He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think, not while Miko’s skilled hands were stroking him the way they were.  Nor while he was breathing in his hot, musky scent laced with arousal pheromones.  Or the gentle nips up and down his spine, effectively paralyzing him through sheer ecstasy. 

When he thought it couldn’t get any better, when he felt he was feeling all that there was to feel, Miko went further.  His hands went to his groin, where his shaft that he did not realize was erect resided, waiting for him and he gasped in shock.  The arousal, the ecstasy went to a completely new level, sending Zeno’s mind into dizzying spin. 

“Never been touched here before have you?”  Miko breathed seductively into his earhole. 

“N-no…,”  Zeno replied, barely able to respond.  By the Gods that felt so good. 

“Not even with your own hands?”  Zeno shook his head breathlessly.  “What a shame.  I will show you what you have been missing out on.” 

And he did, oh how he did.  Miko’s skilled hands worked him, teased him, and drove him up so high that Zeno felt almost dizzy from the height.  It was an incredible feeling and Zeno started calling out Miko’s name.  Then he hit the top and the following crash was as wonderful as it was terrifying.  Miko stayed with him as he spilled, crying out shamelessly as tears rolled down his face from the intense sensation, his body shuddering as he released. 

Then his strength was gone, his limbs like rubber.  He felt Miko gently lay him down on the bed and lay beside him, gently stroking him all the while, his fingers still starting tiny flames on his skin.  “Oh Zeno…,” Miko cooed softly as Zeno struggled to regain his senses.  “My love…My life….” 

“Me…Ko….”  Zeno muttered weakly, his mind still a bit confused as to what just happened. 

“Zeno….”  There was a tingly sensation on his neck as Miko licked him.  “It is my turn now….” 

 _His turn?  What does he…_   Zeno thought as Miko started stroking him anew.  He felt him move, his bare chest sliding against his back, making him groan.  There was something hard and hot against the small of his back and it took a moment for Zeno to recognize it as Miko’s own erect shaft.  Zeno got an inkling of understanding of what Miko meant. 

Yet Miko was not turning him over, let alone guiding his hands to his shaft so he could do what Miko did to him.  No, something wasn’t right.  Not with the way Miko was now griping his hips firmly.  “Me-Miko?” 

“Just relax.”  There was a hungry, eager tone in his voice.  Then he felt something poking his rear, near his vent.  Something hot and hard.  Poking…Searching, until Zeno felt a slight stretching feeling around his vent.  No, not around… _In_.  His eyes widened in shock. 

He knew what Miko was attempting to do now.  Fear and panic set in:  he was not ready for this.  Not ready to be mounted.  “N-no!”  Zeno cried out, pulling away with a sudden burst of strength.  With a bit of effort, he turned himself over to face him and felt a stab of regret the moment he looked at Miko’s face. 

Miko looked shocked, betrayed…And angry.  “No?”  He said softly; then repeated much more forcefully.  “ _No!?_ ” 

Zeno scooted away from him, fearful, having never seen Miko angry before.  Worse, he was angry at _him_.  “Miko…Please…I am not….” 

Pain suddenly erupted on the side of his face.  Zeno cried out and covered the spot with one hand, feeling heat replace the pain.  Refocusing on Miko, he saw his partner’s hand way off to one side and he caught to what it meant immediately:  Miko had slapped him.  After all this time of being so supportive and caring, Miko had used physical violence against him.  Now it was Zeno’s turn to feel betrayed.  Whatever fear he felt, quickly was replaced by anger. 

“Blood!  What was that for!?”  Zeno hissed. 

“For being selfish!”  Miko snapped back. 

“Selfish!?” 

“Yes, selfish.  I helped you climax and it is only fair if you helped me do the same.” 

“I was expecting you to allow me to do what you did to me!”  Zeno growled.  “Not mount me without my consent!” 

“I thought I _had_ consent!” 

“Well you didn’t!” 

“And why is that, Zeno?” 

“I am not ready for that yet!” 

“Not ready for intercourse,” Miko snarled. “Or not ready to fully commit to a male on male relationship?” 

Zeno felt like he was slapped again, only this time in the hearts.  That hurt far worse then a physical blow.  How dare he accuse him of not wanting to be a fully committed partner!  He sat up and stared at Miko right in the eyes, hot tears in his own eyes.  His fist clenched and the muscles of his arms tensed, wanting to deck him for such a hurtful commit.  To hurt him as he just hurt him. 

He resisted that urge, his hearts unable to bear the thought of hurting Miko like that and instead climbed out of bed and gathered up his armor.  Zeno did not face Miko as he dressed himself, though he could feel him glaring at him.  “Zen-Zeno…,” Miko’s voice was still angry, but now had an uncertain and shaky edge to it.  “Wha...Where are you going?” 

Zeno did not respond, instead focusing on finishing dressing himself.  He went to the door, paused, and looked back once at Miko.  By now, Miko had a look of disbelief, even fear on his face, but that did not cool the simmering anger in his own hearts.  With a snort, he walked through that door, the cry of his own name blocked out when it closed behind him….


	5. Brawl

The officer’s mess was almost completely vacant, as mealtime was not for another hour or so.  This suited Zeno just fine, as he just wanted to be alone.  He found himself a seat in the far corner, away from the few sparse individuals that were lounging around, and sat down.  With a heavy sigh, he removed his helmet, set it down on the table and put his head in his hands.  

He winced slightly:  the spot where Miko had slapped him was still tender, and it likely would be for a while yet.  That Miko struck him at all hurt deeply and that it happened after his first real sexual experience made it hurt all the more.  Zeno’s mind was a confusion of emotions as a result:  on the one hand he craved more of that sexual pleasure Miko gave him, but on the other was that aching betrayal of the slap.  This was all because Zeno did not want to have actual intercourse yet. 

Why didn’t Miko understand this?  Did he forget his promise to ease him into things slowly?  Was Miko so worked up sexually that he was blind to Zeno’s own desires?  Or was Miko right in his claim that Zeno was not ready for a full commitment?  He didn’t know, he just knew he was in pain, a pain that hurt worse then any physical injury and that he didn’t want to face Miko again for now. 

“What do we have here?” a familiar voice said.  Zeno mentally groaned:  besides Miko himself, Juwi ‘Hagumee was the last Sangheili he wanted to deal with right now.  “One of the _semo_ duo all by his lonesome?” 

“Leave me be,” Zeno said, not bothering to look up at him. 

“Look at you.  Moping like a child that has just been scolded by his uncle,” Juwi taunted.  “You call yourself a Sangheili?” 

“Juwi,” Zeno recognized the voice of Henun ‘Fiteree, Juwi’s recon partner.  “Leave him be.” 

“Blood no.  Those two _semos_ harass me enough as is; it is time for some payback.” 

“Juwi….” 

“Hush you little wimp.  I need this.” 

Zeno saw Juwi’s shadow as the other male sat in the chair directly across from him.  “Nice bruise you got forming there.  How did you get it?  Miko bitch slap you?” 

“Leave.  Me.  Alone.”  Zeno growled softly, Juwi’s comments starting to raise his blood temperature. 

Juwi simply chuckled.  “So he did slap you and you ran away like a female?” 

“Juwi!  That is enough,” Henun cried.  Juwi, however, ignored him. 

“Figures as much,” Juwi continued.  “Neither of you act like proper warriors, banging each other as if one of you were female.  How vile.  So tell me, which one of you acts like a female?” 

“Why do you care?”  Zeno snarled. 

“Oh I do not know.  It is like a terrible accident:  horrible to look at, but just cannot look away.” 

“It is none of your business to begin with.  Now get lost before I lose my temper.” 

“Oh…Mister girly Sangheili is going to slap me!  The horror!” 

Zeno had enough.  He slugged Juwi right in the face, sending the other male toppling backwards in his chair and smacking with a thud to the floor on his back.  Juwi yowled with pain, his hands covering his face and carrying on as if he had lost a limb.  

“Now who is the girly Sangheili?”  Zeno growled, now on his feet. 

Juwi stopped writhing at his comment and looked at him, his hands still on his face.  Then, with a roar, he sprang to his feet and charged at him, climbing over the table in the process.  Zeno jumped back at the sudden aggression, but didn’t get far due to the wall behind him.  He didn’t have the space to evade Juwi as the other male grabbed him by the chest armor and threw him over the table. 

Zeno rolled and was back up to his feet within seconds, Juwi climbing back over the table again.  This time Zeno was ready for him and adopted a fighting stance.  The two combatants stared at each other, daring the other to throw the first punch.  Around them a small crowd was forming, more Sangheili had started to arrive for the impending meal hour.  Most kept silent, but a few whooped and cheered them on. 

It was Juwi that threw the first punch then, Zeno blocking it and countering, only to be blocked in turn.  It went on like this for several minutes, neither Sangheili landing any serious blows to the other.  A stalemate.  It was Juwi that changed tactics, by rushing Zeno and grappling him.  This style of fighting Zeno had less experience in, but knew enough to know to avoid being put into a chokehold.  Knowing how Juwi felt about him, if Juwi managed to get him in a chokehold, Zeno would likely meet his maker if someone did not interfere.  Through sheer determination, Zeno kept the fight at a stalemate, much to Juwi’s evident growing frustration: a frustration that resulted in the other Sangheili resorting to dirty tactics. 

Pain suddenly erupted in his groin as Juwi kneed him unexpectedly.  By the Gods, the pain was intense and Zeno went down immediately, his hands holding his violated nether regions.  Around him, the crowed hissed with disapproval: what Juwi had done was dishonorable. Yet, it was obvious that Juwi did not care.  Just as the pain in his groin started to abate, new pain arrived in the form of kicks to his head and torso.  For an agonizing moment, all Zeno could do was to shield his head with his arms:  thankfully, his armor kept Juwi from breaking his forearms.  Finally, Zeno was able to maneuver himself enough so he could kick out with his own legs. 

His defensive kicks connected with Juwi’s abdomen, sending the other male staggering backwards.  This gave Zeno some time to try to get to his feet again.  He was up on one knee when Juwi came at him again, a flash of something metallic now in his hand.  Instinctively Zeno raised one arm, his left, to block and the sharp instrument Juwi was wielding was plunged into his unprotected bicep.  Zeno grunted in pain, but by now the adrenaline was dulling most of it. 

Zeno swung his right fist, striking Juwi in the face once again.  The other male responded by ripping his impromptu weapon out of his arm and made to stab him again.  This time Zeno caught his wrist, then his other arm when he tried to slug him.  Juwi retaliated with a head butt and Zeno, being without a helmet, had nothing to absorb the blow but his own flesh and bone. 

Flashes of light erupted in his vision, followed quickly by a haze of darkness and he lost all focus and most of his sense of control.  He felt himself let go of Juwi’s wrists, heard someone telling another to stop.  Was that Henun?  What he could focus on was a bright gleam of metal, coming right for his face, but his body did not want to react to it. 

Then something purple filled his vision, a purple that wasn’t Juwi’s armor.  Was it his blood?  Was he dying?  Funny, his vision was improving rather then fading like one would expect with death.  When his vision cleared, he immediately saw that another halted what would have been a fatal blow.  The purple he saw, belonged to the cloak and armor of none other then Supreme Commander Thel ‘Vadamee. 

Zeno’s mandibles gaped open as he fell over backward and stared at this new scene.  Thel was holding Juwi’s armed hand by the wrist with just one of his own.  Juwi himself had yet to recognize that his blow was not going anywhere, his focus completely on Zeno.  “Henun!”  Juwi hissed, the hate and bloodlust so clear in his eyes.  “Do not interfere!” 

“I am not Henun ‘Fiteree,” Thel said darkly. 

Now the light of realization hit Juwi and Zeno would have laughed at the look of utter shock and ‘I am screwed’ expression on his face if this was not a dire situation.  “Su…Supreme Commander!”  The other Sangheili cried, releasing the weapon in his hand.  It landed on the floor with a loud clang, turning out to be a cutting utensil:  Zeno’s blood still on its edge.  He tried to pull away, but Thel’s grip was like iron: Juwi wasn’t going anywhere unless Thel wanted him to. 

“Now,” Thel turned his gaze to Zeno, back to Juwi, then finally to the assembled crowd.  “Who started this shameful fight?” 

“H-he threw the first punch!”  Juwi quickly asserted. 

“But you provoked him, Juwi,” Henun added.  “After he clearly told you to leave him be, _three times_.” 

“Henun!” 

“I may be your partner, but I am not going to defend you when you act dishonorably.” 

Zeno watched as Thel looked between then two, then shoved Juwi into the arms of a couple of zealots.  “Take him to the brig.  I will have Commander Anko deal with him later.  The rest of you disperse, there is nothing more to see here.”  As the rest of the Sangheili started filing out, Zeno finally was able to get to his own feet.  “Stay a moment, Zeno ‘Ribalee.  I want to have a word with you.” 

He felt his blood freeze and slowly turned to face the supreme commander, keeping his head low and submissive.  “Yes, your excellence?” he said quietly.  Zeno wasn’t sure if the tremor in his voice was due to fear or due to the ache and pains he was starting to feel. 

“Not even a day out of the brig and already you are in trouble again,” Thel said with a faint snort.  “Not a good track record to be on.” 

“I…I am aware, your excellence.  Forgive me, I was…Not in my right mind.” 

Thel drew closer, his face now only inches from Zeno’s.  “And what, pray tell, put you in such a state of mind to not know to just walk way from such provocation?” 

“That…That would be my fault, supreme commander.” 

Both Sangheili turned to see Miko in the doorway.  “Miko…,” Zeno breathed softly, feeling relief at seeing him. 

“Zeno and I…,” Miko said, his head low in submission and his hands fidgeting.  “We had a…Disagreement.” 

The supreme commander let out a loud snort.  “Then best you two resolve your differences quickly.  I will not tolerate another incident like this, understood?” 

“Yes, your excellence.”  They both said in unison.  

Miko stepped aside as the supreme commander left the room.  Once Thel was gone, Zeno sighed and sat down heavily in the closest seat.  He ached all over from the fight, his head and left arm where Juwi stabbed him worse of all, physically anyway.  Mentally, it was the words Miko spoke during their earlier argument that hurt the worst. 

When he looked up at Miko, he saw that the smaller Sangehili had not moved since the supreme commander had left.  On his face was a mix of emotions: guilt, indecision, perhaps even confusion.  Finally he moved, Zeno watching him with a mix of anticipation and dread.  Miko moved past him, to the table Zeno sat at before the fight and picked up his helmet off its surface.  Only then, did he join Zeno at the table he currently sat at.  Yet still there was silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was several tense moments before Miko finally spoke. 

“Zeno…,” Miko’s voice was soft and guilt ridden, his gaze staring at the floor.  “I-I am sorry.” 

“For?”  Zeno queried, for Miko had a lot to apologize for in his mind. 

“Everything…,” Miko finally looked at him, tears rimming his eyes.  “For the words I said…For hitting you…For trying to force myself upon you before you were ready….” 

“You promised me you would ease me into such things….” 

Miko looked down at the floor again.  “I know I did, but I feared I would never see you again.  Never get to teach you the more intimate things about a relationship.  When you were cleared…I-I felt the gods had given me another chance and I foolishly felt that chance might be fleeting.  All I ended up doing was to frighten you, to hurt you…And that pains me more then you can ever know.”  He looked up at Zeno, his eyes pleading.  “Can you forgive this foolish old man?” 

A part of Zeno wanted to reject his apology, to hurt him as he did him.  But what would be the point of such a thing?  It would only result in a cold bed to sleep in.  Therefore, with a faint whimper, he reached over with his good arm and pulled Miko close.  Miko immediately tucked his head under his, his arms wrapping around his larger frame.  “I forgive you…,”  Zeno said softly. “And you are not old.” 

“I am nearly old enough to be your sire…So yes I _am_ old,” Miko said with a chuckle. 

“You are only as old as you feel and right now…I feel _ancient_ ….” Zeno groaned, all too aware now of his injuries. 

“Well you do look like you have had better days.”  Zeno groaned at that.  “Come on; let us get you to the infirm to check to make sure there is no permanent damage.” 

“Ugh, the infirm…I would rather not.” 

“I insist…Especially for that wound on your arm.” 

Zeno looked at the stab wound seriously for the first time.  It was throbbing with pain and there was a slow, but steady tickle of blood.  “You are right…That does look like it needs medical attention, no matter how much it galls me to admit it.” 

Zeno rose to his feet, only for a wave of dizziness to hit him.  He pitched forward, only just managing to catch himself on the seat of the table in front of him.  “Zeno!”  He heard Miko cry and he felt his partner’s arms around his good arm as he helped him upright. 

“That headbutt…,” Zeno in a near whisper: his head ached badly now.  “Must have done more damage then I thought….” 

“Then it is even more important to get you to the infirm.” 

“I do hope you are not going to baby me the whole way.”  Zeno quipped as Miko helped to steady him as they walked, Miko carrying Zeno’s helmet in his free arm.  “Rather embarrassing.” 

“If I did not assist, you would likely not make it at all: that would be more embarrassing I think.” 

“You forget how stubborn I can be.” 

“Ah yes, you did somehow managed to survive as long as you did on _Truy_ , not to mention what you went through in the human base.” 

“Ugh…Do not remind me.” 

“You never did tell me what you went through in there.” 

“I would rather keep those nightmares to myself.” 

“As you wish.” 

A squad of Unggoy passed them by, heading for the officer’s mess: no doubt they were tasked to cleaning the place before it could be used again.  He could have sworn he saw one of them give him a dirty look due to the fact that he was still leaving a blood trail.  Unggoy, many of them being lazy creatures, did not like to work more then it was necessary.  When he focused his attention back toward the front, he felt his hearts skip a beat out of fear. 

Ahead of them, and coming right for them, was Commander Anko, whom did not look too happy.  “Was I mistaken in my judgment of you, Zeno?” he said with a faint growl.  “Already in trouble again?” 

Zeno sighed: he had this lecture already.  “Commander, the supreme commander himself has already cleared me of wrong doing in this event,” he said. _And I owe him, considering he stopped Juwi’s killing blow._  

“Perhaps cleared you of being punished by _his_ hands, but not mine.  Report to my office at once.” 

“Commander, with all due respect…,” Miko started.  “Zeno is in need of medical care and I do not think he can….” 

“Now!”  Anko bellowed.  

The volume of the order hurt his aching head even more, forcing him down to one knee.  “Miko…I do not feel so good….” he muttered, his vision now a bit blurry.  Zeno lifted his head weakly and tried to study Anko’s face, but all he saw was a blurry mess of grey and white with two specks of red near the top.  “I don’t see too good now either….” 

The red blurry specks that were Anko’s eyes flicked up and down, studying him.  “I rescind my order,” Anko said, much more softly this time.  

That was all Zeno heard, for he blacked out then….


	6. Miko's Confession

His head ached, oh how it ached and throbbed.  Zeno moaned softly and opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a moment, but that quickly cleared after a few blinks.  He was greeted with a high ceiling with bright lights and something soft under and over him.  Then he remembered where he was going before he blacked out.  _The infirmary…I hate the infirmary¸_ he thought with another moan, shutting his eyes again. 

Voices, he heard voices.  One he recognized as Miko’s, the other sounded like Anko.  What they were saying he couldn’t quite make out, partly due to the low tone of their voices and the other due to his aching head.  He opened his eyes again and looked, spotting them off to the side of his bed:  they hadn’t noticed he was awake yet.  Zeno shifted, trying to sit up, only to suddenly become aware of every ache and pain in his body as a whole.  The moan of pain he emitted this time got their attention. 

“Zeno!”  Miko cried, rushing to his side immediately.  “You are awake!” 

“Do not yell…Please…,”  Zeno moaned, putting a hand on his head. 

“You gave us a bit of a scare, Zeno,” Anko said, approaching.  “Fortunately, all your injuries are minor and you just need to take it easy for a few days.” 

“Great, more sitting on my butt doing nothing…,” Zeno sighed.  “Did that for two weeks straight as is….” 

“But this time you will not be alone,” Miko pointed out with a faint smile. 

“So long as you do not try to have your way with me again when I am not ready.” 

Miko visibly winced.  “Do not worry, I learned my lesson.” 

“Miko told me what he knew of the fight you and Juwi had,” Anko said, slightly changing the subject.  “Rtas is currently interviewing Juwi and Henun for their side.” 

“Juwi will likely try to lie through his mandibles, like he started to when the supreme commander was there,” Zeno grumbled. 

“That is why he is asking Henun as well: he is more honest.  I just need your side now, Zeno.” 

“Why commander?  The supreme commander himself already determined that Juwi was at fault.” 

“I like having all the facts,” Anko said, folding his arms.  “And it will help me determine how to properly punish Juwi.” 

Zeno couldn’t argue with that, so he told him everything.  Well, minus the more _intimate_ parts at the start for decency reasons, besides, it was likely that Miko gave him the general idea anyway.  When he was finished, Anko simply nodded his head.  “I will meet up with Rtas then and decide the proper course of action.  In the meantime, you two work out your differences, for the sake of future missions.” 

“Yes, commander.”  They said in unison. 

After Anko had left, Zeno asked. “So, how long was I out?” 

“Not long really, barely an hour,” Miko replied. 

He nodded in acceptance.  “You know, I think we should lay off on the pranks, on Juwi anyway.” 

“Why?  He tried to kill you in that fight, Zeno.  That is even more reason to make his life miserable.” 

“No, Miko, it was our pranks that drove him to try to kill me,” Zeno pointed out.  “He is one that cannot seem to tell the difference between a harmless prank and a harmful one.  We keep pushing him; he will likely try something more extreme to be rid of us.” 

“I do not agree, but very well.  Juwi is on our ‘do not prank’ list, for now.” 

“Good, now next question:  how long am I stuck in here?” 

“Overnight I am afraid, hun.  They want to be sure you do not have any more fainting spells.” 

Zeno cut loose a few Sangheilian curses at that. 

\--- 

Zeno was released from the infirm the next day, after being reminded to not do anything strenuous for the next couple of days.  Unable to even practice his sword fighting, Zeno simply stayed in his room and worked on cleaning his armor, for the first day anyway.  The following day he read technical manuals and security documents, figuring the knowledge may be of some use some day.  In the back of his mind though on both days, he worried about Miko. 

His partner was unusually quiet and subdued.  At first, he thought he was just giving him some space, but a part of him worried it was something deeper.  Last night, he didn’t snuggle up to him as he usually did and tonight, as they prepared for bed, it appeared he wouldn’t do so again.  “Miko, are you alright?” he finally asked. 

Miko looked over his shoulder at him as he lay on his side of the bed, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.  “I am fine, Zeno,” he replied. 

“No you are not: there is something on your mind.”  Zeno lay down beside him and hugged him with one arm:  to his surprise he felt Miko tense. 

“Zeno, please….”  Zeno was more then a little shocked when Miko, brushed his arm off. 

“Why do you not like me touching you?”  There was no answer.  “Miko, I already forgave you, why are you shutting me out now?” 

“I do not want to risk hurting you….” Miko finally answered, his voice soft and small. 

“Hurt me?  You are hurting me now by shutting me out….” 

Miko visibly flinched: after a moment of silence he let out a long, sad sigh before sitting up and facing him, yet he did not look into his eyes.  “Zeno…I never thought I would be in another relationship,” he began softly.  “And…I am starting to feel hunger.” 

“Hunger?”  Zeno had a feeling this ‘hunger’ was not for food. 

“My last partner…We were rather… _Active_ sexually.  I developed a rather _healthy_ sex drive from it and when I lost him, it…It was like trying to stop a flood with a low wall.  Between my grief and the hunger, I was going insane.  The pranks helped my grief, but they did not help my hunger.”  With a shuddering sigh he continued.

“I…I tried self-pleasure, but it was not enough, yet I could not bear the thought of taking someone else.  So, I just suffered, with little means of release in that regard.  Eventually, it disappeared on its own….” 

“And now it is coming back?”  Zeno asked, starting to understand, though he never thought of Miko as a sex addict. 

Miko nodded.  “I felt a hint of it not long after we first started working together, but I was able to control it.  But…After your stint in jail, I lost control, it took over: you know the rest.”  Zeno nodded grimly.  “I feel it strongly even now and…And I fear losing control again.  I fear anything we do intimately would set me off.  I want to honor that you are not ready for more…I do not want to hurt you again….” 

Zeno was at a loss.  He wanted to help Miko get some ‘relief’, but at the same time he didn’t want to commit to an act he knew he would regret.  Then he remembered what he _did_ allow Miko to do and got an idea. 

He sat up and coaxed the smaller Sangheili to sit in front of him, wrapping his arms around him.  Miko didn’t brush off or resist this time, but he could feel the tension in his body.  “Relax, Miko.” He said, gently, nuzzling his neck.  The poor man was trembling. 

“Zen…Zeno, I do not know…About this…,”  Miko protested. 

“Miko…I may not be ready for actual intercourse, but I can at least do this.”  Zeno lightly ran his fingers down his partner’s chest, all the way down to his groin.  “Just tell me what you like….” 

“More of that…P-please…,” Miko begged. 

So he did.  Zeno stroked him up and down, Miko leaning back against him, his eyes closed and panting.  It didn’t take long for his shaft to emerge and when it did, Zeno teased him by stroking him just around it.  When the teasing became too much for Miko to bear, the shorter Sangheili begging him insistently, Zeno started to work on his shaft. 

Zeno listened to Miko’s whims, going faster, or slower, as he demanded.  With his free arm, he held Miko tight, for his partner was starting to wreath and thrust his hips into his fist.  Not long after, Miko released, crying out shamelessly and loudly, then sucking in great drafts of air as he came back down again.  Miko started to sob then and Zeno held him tightly in a comforting embrace.  These were not tears of sorrow, he realized, but of relief:  the thought brought a smile to his face. 

They both laid down then, Miko now curled up against Zeno’s chest, as Zeno rubbed his arms reassuringly.  Eventually, Miko rolled over and pressed his chest against his.  When he did that Zeno felt a brief jolt of fear:  was the hunger taking over Miko as he feared?  No, Miko just wanted to be close, his hands not wandering to his more intimate places.  “Thank you…,” Miko said tiredly, his head resting against Zeno’s neck. 

“We are partners…,” Zeno said, feeling sleep calling himself.  “I am supposed to do things like this for you.” 

He heard Miko chuckle softly, to be replaced by the gentle breathing of him sleeping.  Zeno joined him in dreamland moments later. 

\--- 

Things largely returned to normal between them from then on: the exception being their newfound fondness of ‘playing’ each other.  Zeno realized early on that the more sexual part of a relationship was rather addicting, but he knew in his hearts that it shouldn’t be the only thing.  So he did his best to keep his urges under control and he hoped in retrospect he was helping Miko do the same. 

What helped in the matter was the sudden increase in missions over the next few weeks.  The Covenant had discovered a glut of new human controlled worlds and so the recon teams were kept busy scouting out the locations of their bases and other population centers.  Miko and Zeno did their share of killing when they could during these missions, bringing glory to the Covenant and themselves with each human slain.  Miko still held reservations about the humans, questions on why they were not offering the humans’ admittance to the Covenant.  Fortunately, he only voiced these questions when he was out of earshot of their superiors. 

Finally, the missions slowed down, the human worlds having been cleansed or were in the process of being so.  The increased down time gave Zeno and Miko time to relax and enjoy each other again, Zeno slowly realizing that hand jobs were becoming less satisfying:  he wanted more.  Yet a part of him was still uncertain if he was ready for more.  

Then one day, the fleet stopped by one of their colony worlds to resupply and repair.  Many of the crew were given leave to go to the surface for some R&R, including Miko and Zeno.  “After doing missions and fighting for so long, I do not know if I remember how to act…Causal.”  Zeno commented as he changed into civilian attire for the first time since he left his keep. 

“It will come back to you, I promise.”  Miko said with a smile, already dressed similarly.  He gave a  purr of approval when Zeno finished dressing.  “You look fabulous.” 

Zeno blushed at the comment.  “I am just glad they fit me.” 

“Yes, you guessed right on the size when you chose them back on High Charity.”  Miko then slipped a hand into his.  “Come, the transports are waiting for us and they will not wait long.” 

“So what are we going to do?”  Zeno asked as they exited their room and started for the hanger bay. 

“Do not worry; I have made reservations at a very nice place for us,” Miko replied with a smile. 

“Why is a part of me worried?” 

“Because you have been with _me_ too long,” his partner chuckled.  “You know when I am up to something.” 

“Indeed.  So what are you up to, hmm?  I pray it is nothing bad….” 

“Oh no, you will like it.  I promise.” 

No matter how much Zeno asked, Miko would not tell him what he was plotting.  He gave up by the time they reached the transport and sat quietly next to each other, still holding hands.  A couple other passengers, warriors heading for the surface themselves, looked at them with disgust, but Zeno and Miko’s stern looks convinced them not to comment. 

As the ship left the hanger bay of the _Seeker of Truth_ , Zeno pondered on what Miko was planning.  He mentioned they were staying at a nice place, but he knew there had to be more to it.  Probably something romantic, though Zeno had no idea what that would involve beyond what they already did now. 

“You are quiet, love,” Miko said to him softly when the transport landed.  “What is on your mind?” 

“What you may be plotting,” Zeno replied with a faint smile. 

Miko simply smiled and said:  “You will see soon, very soon.” 

Zeno sighed and shook his head, realizing that Miko wasn’t going to give so much as a hint of his plot before hand.  All he could do was hope Miko was right that he would like it. 

The pair by now had reached the taxi terminal:  the drivers being a mix of Unggoy or Sangheili serfs that could not serve the Covenant in a more ‘honorable’ fashion.  The vehicle they chose was piloted by one such serf, to whom Miko whispered to their destination, much to Zeno’s annoyance.  Even more annoying was the look on the serf’s face: the man got this certain kind of smirk on his face that told Zeno he knew more about what Miko was plotting then he did.  He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to weasel anything out the serf either, so he just sat back and sighed. 

The colony itself was primarily Sangheili, filled with resorts that mostly catered to such, though there were sections that aimed toward the other member species, mostly out of courtesy.  Where they were going was decidedly Sangheili-themed, going by the Sangheilian architecture and shops he saw.  Unfortunately, he did not get to sight-see much. 

“Zeno, I am sorry, but I need to put this on you.” Miko said, holding up a blindfold. 

“What?  Why?”  Zeno asked, giving the driver a look when he snickered. 

“Well I cannot allow you to be spoiled by the surprise before we get there,” Miko said smugly. 

Zeno groaned in annoyance.  “Alright, fine, but this better be worth it.” 

“Do not worry, it will be.”  Miko said as he put the blindfold on him. 

It was rather disorientating, not being able to see.  Zeno felt rather anxious, yet also a bit excited at the same time.  After a couple of moments, he felt the vehicle stop and by reflex he reached up to snatch off the blindfold, only to feel someone grab his hand.  “No, no, not yet.  I will tell you when you can take it off.”  He heard Miko say to him sweetly. 

“You do not honestly expect me to get around like this…,”  Zeno protested. 

There was a soft chuckle.  “Do not worry, love, I will guide you.” 

Miko was true to his word, he helped him out of the vehicle and guided him, warning him when there was a step in front of him.  He could tell they had entered a building by the change of atmosphere: it became slightly cooler and there was distinct scent in the air that he could not place.  There was also music playing very faintly around him, very soft and melodious. 

 _This must be the hotel,_ Zeno mused, as the pulling finally stopped.  Feeling in front of him, he felt something wooden, likely the check-in counter. 

“Good day, sir,” a female voice said cheerfully.  “How may I help you?” 

“I have a reservation for two, under Kemotee,” Miko replied. 

There was a short period of silence before the clerk responded.  “Miko ‘Kemotee?” 

“That is correct.” 

“Verification please.”  Zeno surmised they used DNA verification, going by how Miko grunted faintly a moment later.  “Thank you, sir, here are your access cards.  Your room is down the right hall, on the left.  Will you be requiring the services of the ladies?” 

“No thank you, we will be fine as is.  Thank you, madam.” 

“You are welcome, sir.  Have a pleasant stay.” 

 _Ladies?_   Zeno thought as he felt Miko start guiding him again, the floor underneath him changing from a hard floor to a carpeted one.  The term ‘ladies’ could mean a number of things, so that clue wasn’t much help, though going by Miko’s response to the offer, he had an idea of what they must likely were. 

The trip down the hallway only took a moment, Zeno straining his other sense trying to get more information, more clues as to what is going on.  All he got was that same scent he smelled in the lobby and silence besides his and Miko’s footfalls and heartbeats.  He heard Miko fiddling with something, likely the access cards to their room and heard the click of a door opening.  Zeno was pulled in seconds later. 

“Ah…Perfect.” He heard Miko mutter. 

“Perfect? What is perfect?”  Zeno inquired, hearing the door shut behind them. 

Then the blind fold came off….


	7. Consummation

At first, quick, glance it looked like a standard hotel room, but looking around again he saw this was not so.  The bed was big enough for two, dressed in soft sheets and furs, the pillows large and satiny, the colors a mix of soft earth and warm tones.  The wood of the furniture looked to be made of the finest wood available and stained a rich mahogany color.  The carpet was thick, plush and a blend of light purple and mauve patterns. 

There was a balcony and beyond its glass and curtain doors was a breathtaking view of the valley the hotel sat in, a gentle wind blowing in and rustling the light purple curtains.  The breeze wafted a scent toward him, which emitted from a silver bowl sitting on the dresser next to the balcony.  It smelled sweet and relaxing.  On the wall opposite of the bed was a doorway into a massive bath: with in it he could see a hot tub and shower stall big enough for two people. 

This all meant something, something that was nagging at the back of Zeno’s mind but he just couldn’t figure it out.  “Miko, what is this place?” he asked. 

“This…Is the _Shi’yo_ …,” Miko said with a flourish.  “A place where couples can go to relax and enjoy each other however they desire.” 

“Looks expensive… _Sounds_ expensive….” 

“It _is_ expensive, but it is worth it every credit.”  He wrapped his arms around Zeno’s waist.  “As are you.” 

Zeno felt the heat of a blush rise to his face: Miko still made him blush so easily!  “So…We can enjoy each other…However we desire?” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

“H-how so?” 

“I will not lie to you, Zeno.  Most of the ‘enjoyment’ is out of foreplay and sex.”  Zeno knew he had to be completely purple now as Miko continued.  “This place was designed with the thought of helping couples get into the mood.  They even have prostitutes here, for those that are single:  not that _we_ will need that kind of service.” 

 _So that was what the clerk meant by ‘ladies’._   Zeno thought, feeling a new spike of anxiousness.  “A-are…Are you sure we are ready for that?” 

Miko gave him a knowing smile.  “I think we are, Zeno,” he said quietly, stroking his face.  “I have noticed how hungry you were the last few sessions we had.  What we are doing now is no longer enough is it?” 

Zeno turned his head away slightly ashamed that he was read so easily.  “I…,” he started, but Miko put a finger to his mandibles to quiet him. 

“We both knew it would reach this point soon enough.  I want your first time to be special, to make up for me trying to rush you before.” 

Zeno was conflicted.  A part of him wanted to go all the way at last, but another was still frightened, uncertain that it was the right thing to do.  “I…I do not know….” 

Miko licked his neck, making him shudder and moan softly.  “I will not rush you, no worries.  I have this room rented for a few days, so we can take our time working ourselves up to it.  There are other activities here we can do to help you relax and prepare yourself for it.” 

“But what if I never…Agree…to it?”  Miko just smiled at him, a knowing look in his eye.  “Again with the secrets and plotting,” Zeno said, slightly exasperated. 

“I am not plotting anything, honest, beyond what to eat.  Come, this place as a lovely diner on the top floor and I am _starving_!” 

\--- 

If Zeno had been taken to the diner first, he would have thought this hotel was a place where high-ranking officials stayed, not a place where people went to get laid.  The diner looked very formal, with elegant carvings and soft colors making up the décor, the same soft melodious music he heard in the lobby playing.  As they were being seated, Zeno noticed a few other patrons, all couples of some type: he even spotted another semo pair in a back corner.  

What was slightly disturbing was that most of these couples were not wearing what would normally be considered dinner attire for a place as elegant as this.  Some were wearing bathrobes, while another he could have sworn was wearing nothing at all.  It left him feeling a bit _overdressed_.  The other distinction that made it clear what this diner was apart of were the workers: the waiters and servers were wearing tight suits that left little to the imagination.  Zeno had to admit many of the males had some fine bodies, which he surmised was the idea: he caught Miko looking as well. 

“Just to warn you,” Miko said after they were seated in a small booth off to the side.  “Many of the drinks here are alcoholic and it is rumored they put… _special_ …spices in the food.” 

“So they basically drug people into mating…,” Zeno muttered, a bit disgusted. 

“Oh Zeno, it is not nearly enough to make someone start humping in the middle of a meal.  Just enough to take the edge off, to relax you a little and they have a strict ‘one drink, one serving per meal’ here, to ensure no one goes overboard.” 

“You have been here before then….” 

Miko blushed.  “Once…Yes, a long time ago….” 

Zeno had a feeling he knew who he was with, but, out of respect didn’t pry.  “I am not sure I will be able to handle the drinks….” 

Miko caught on quickly.  “Never drank before?” 

Zeno shook his head.  

“Do not worry, the alcohol content is so low you will not likely notice it, especially if you eat along with it.” 

“What does eating have to do with it?” 

“It is a proven fact that alcohol does not metabolize into your blood as quickly if your stomach has food in it first.” 

“I see.” 

The meal was very light and tasty, leaving Zeno wanting more, but like Miko said, they were not allowed.  They did share a desert though: a blend of shredded meat and fruit mixed with a very sweet sauce.  Miko and Zeno ended up playfully fighting over the last morsel and Miko eventually let Zeno have the last piece. 

They returned to their room afterward, Zeno opting to take a shower.  Miko quickly decided to join him, much to his surprise.  He had to shower with another males before in the public shower bays, but this was different.  This was much more…Intimate.  Zeno forced himself to relax, which wasn’t that hard surprisingly, and allowed Miko to wash him. 

It felt good, having someone else wash him:  he caught himself starting to purr, though he did not stop it.  Then it was his turn to wash Miko and while he was doing so, he felt a strong urge, an urge to stop washing and just…. 

 _Calm down…._ he thought, taking a couple of deep breaths, suddenly reminded on how seeing wet skin affected him.  Zeno finished washing Miko quickly. 

“Awww, I was hoping to savor that,” Miko said, disappointed as they stepped out. 

“I…I know, but…,” Zeno panted, looking away as he dried himself.  “I did not want to…Go overboard….” 

“I understand,” Miko said softly, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.  His chest was still wet and it pressing against his dried back made him gasp slightly.  “We should return to the main room.” 

Zeno nodded numbly in agreement. 

\--- 

Through the glass doors that led to the balcony, they could see that the sun was setting, washing the room with warm light.  Neither bothered to dress and instead couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other.  Zeno especially couldn’t keep his hands to himself, likely due to a combination of his wet skin fetish and whatever they put in the food earlier.  Regardless, things were quickly getting heated.  

In his mind, Zeno was starting to play fantasies he’d been having for the last couple of weeks now.  Fantasies of going further then they had, wanting to feel Miko’s shaft within him.  Yet fear of the unknown had always kept him from voicing this fantasy to Miko.  Maybe today though…In this unique place, the fear would be held at bay. 

At first, their hands stayed on their upper bodies as they held each other.  Then they started nuzzling, their hands starting to roam and explore each other’s torsos.  Soon after light nips and licks joined in, with the roaming hands going lower and lower.  The hunger, the urge was building deep in his chest and groin.  Zeno’s breaths were already coming in heavy by they time they decided to move to the bed. 

The beds unexpected softness temporarily distracted Zeno and Miko took full advantage of Zeno’s brief lack of focus.  Zeno was helpless as Miko’s skilled hands worked him all over his body, setting his skin on fire.  He was unable to continue trying to do the same to Miko, as his body was all but paralyzed by Miko’s handy work.  All he could do was moan and enjoy it, feeling the excitement build even more.  Up and down his sides Miko went, eventually going to his outer thighs, then the inner thighs and finally cross his emerging shaft.  Zeno groaned a shuddering gasp. 

“Me..Miko…,” Zeno mewed. 

“Hmmm?  What is it?”  Miko asked, stopping his stroking. 

“No…Do not stop…Please.” 

“You are sure?” 

“Y-yes….” 

Miko resumed his stroking, his fingers lightly brushing against Zeno’s thighs and abdomen.  Zeno clenched and unclenched his fists at the sensations, moaning, feeling a pressure start to build.  Then Miko moved to his groin, Zeno moaning much louder as he started working him there.  His then partly erected shaft quickly became fully erected and Miko wasted no time in starting to stroke him up and down its length. 

It wasn’t enough: the hand job thing was old to him now.  In his mind Miko was already mounting him, Zeno imaging how good it felt to be one with another.  Reality and fantasy were a bit blurred right now, for he could no longer identify what was turning him on more:  his daydreaming or Miko’s stroking. 

“Zeno…,” Miko said softly as he lightly stroked his shaft, bringing him back from dreamland.  “Are you ready for me?  Are you willing to let me mount you tonight?” 

Now that wasn’t very fair of him, asking when he was aroused and wanting like this.  Yet, Zeno found himself not caring and instead _wanting_.  He wanted to know what it was like to have Miko inside him, to join with him as one, to consummate their relationship at last.  Unable to speak, he nodded vigorously.  He wanted the fantasy to become _real._  

“You are sure?” He nodded again, his eyes begging his lover.  “Alright, on your side.” 

Zeno did as he was instructed and he felt Miko start to explore his inner thighs again, along with his lower groin.  Gradually, he moved further and further back, until he was at his buttocks, rubbing around his vent.  Zeno briefly tensed, more out of shock then fear, but then relaxed when he recognized how good it felt.  Then Miko slipped a finger _in_ his vent. 

“Oh!”  Zeno gasped, surprised at how that felt.  It hadn’t felt nearly as good as he imagined in his head, but small hint that it could feel as good as he imagined left him begging for more. 

“You like that?”  Miko asked, Zeno nodding breathlessly.  “Very good.”  He felt Miko remove his finger and Zeno felt a sense of loss.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miko reach for the nightstand and grab something from its drawer.  Zeno caught a glimpse of it:  a small jar of some substance. 

“Wha…What is that?” he asked, breathing heavily. 

“Lubricant,” Miko replied.  “It will help ensure our joining goes easily.” Zeno watched as he took a glob of the substance, then felt his finger in his vent again, this time accompanied by a cool tingling sensation.  Oh, he hadn’t thought of anything like this happening.  Zeno mewed and moaned as Miko worked the salve in adding a bit more a few times, then the feeling was gone when he removed his finger, leaving only a tingling empty need behind.  Zeno then found himself being gently coaxed onto his belly and now felt Miko’s hot breath on his back as his partner hovered over him. 

He felt himself trembling, knowing what was coming next, out of nervousness, maybe a little fear, but most of all out of an intense feeling of desire.  “Me…Miko…Please…,” he begged, unable to withstand the suspense anymore. 

“Please what?”  Miko said slyly.  Damn him!  He was doing this on purpose! 

“P-please…Take me.” 

“As you wish, my love.”  For a moment, Miko didn’t seem to do anything, no doubt to tease him more.  Then he thought he heard Miko fiddling with that jar again.  He looked over his shoulder at his partner, and saw him applying that lubricant to his own shaft.  Zeno looked toward the front again, feeling a new rush of excitement and anxiety: by the Gods, he was really going to do this.  Would it feel as good as he imagined or would it hurt?  Would Miko be harsh and rough or tantalizingly gentle and slow?  

He must have been tense, for when Miko finished what he was doing and leaned over him, his breath hitting his back, Zeno jumped.  “Relax, Zeno,” Miko said, chuckling faintly.  “Being all tense will just make the joining that much harder.”  He felt Miko rub his back, soothing away the tension and making him relax. 

Then he felt a pushing sensation at his rear, Miko’s shaft probing, searching, for his vent.  Zeno closed his eyes and felt Miko grip his hips.  Finally, he felt that familiar stretching sensation as Miko finally entered.  This time he did not panic, this time he did not pull away.  Instead, he waited, eagerly, for Miko to continue. 

Miko did continue, but slowly and surely.  Each gentle trust going a little deeper and the deeper he went, the better it felt.  Zeno felt like he was in dreamland again:  surely something this good could only exist in his dreams!  This had to be a dream!  He heard himself saying Miko’s name, again and again, wanting more, which Miko willingly gave.  Yet, it didn’t feel _quite_ as good as it did in past dreams, a realization that made him return to reality.  Oh gods, this wasn’t a dream at all! 

The reality caused him to hit the very top. 

Zeno cried out, his hands clenching the bed sheets as he released.  Behind him, Miko joined him in his cry, Zeno feeling him release his own deep within him.  Then came the crash, Miko pulling him onto his side as he lay beside him:  he was still in him, but Zeno didn’t care.  “Ooooh…Miko…,” he moaned. 

“Zeno…My love…,” Miko moaned himself, resting his head on his neck. 

They fell asleep, still joined.  When Zeno dreamed this time, he didn’t dream of what he had been fantasizing.  He dreamed of what they actually _did._  

\--- 

They mated a few more times during their stay, Zeno enjoying it each time.  When not mating, bathing, or eating, they simply cuddled, enjoying each other’s presence.  However, like all good things, their time at the _Shi’yo_ had to come to an end.  It soon was time to return to the fleet. 

“I hope we can come here again someday,” Zeno said softly as they entered the taxi that would take them back to the shuttle dock. 

“I am sure we will, Gods willing,” Miko said, grasping his hand.  “In the meantime, we need to do our duties for the Covenant.  Besides….”  Miko gave him a mischievous smile.  “We can still have our _fun_ while off duty.” 

“Yes, that is true,” Zeno agreed. “True indeed.”


	8. Aversion

Things were rather slow mission wise over the next month: only one human world was found during that time.  This meant that Miko and Zeno had a lot of free time on their hands and when they were not cooking up or executing pranks on other Sangheili, they were having _fun_ with each other.  This was both good and bad, as Zeno was trying not to become _dependent_ on sex for enjoyment with each other, but Miko’s hunger kept on growing.  It had grown to the point where Miko wanted to experiment _outside_ of their room, which Zeno was adamantly against.  That didn’t stop Miko from trying, however…. 

One day, Zeno was taking a shower when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him suddenly. “Miko! What are you doing?” he cried, knowing who it had to be. 

“I thought we could shower together,” Miko said sweetly. 

“Just ‘shower’ or are you thinking of something else?” Zeno grumbled as he felt Miko’s hands start to roam. “Stop that!” 

“Awww, you do not like me anymore?” Miko said tauntingly as he moved around to be in front of him. 

“I-I do, but we are in a public place!” 

“Please, the door is closed and no one else is in here.” Miko pointed out, wrapping his arms around him again. “We can have a little fun if we want….” 

“M-me ko….” Zeno breathed as Miko started nuzzling his neck. “W-we really should not do this….” By the Gods it felt good while in the shower:  Zeno wasn’t sure he would be able to stop Miko this time.  He staggered backwards, his back now touching the shower door. However, said door was not designed to really hold any weight and suddenly flung open.  The pair spilled out and landed on the floor in a compromising position, right in front of Commander Anko, whom was coming in to bathe himself. 

“Um….” Zeno quickly covered his eyes to keep himself from seeing more of his commander than he wanted to. “Hello commander….” All Miko could do was giggle sheepishly. 

Commander Anko looked down at them, blinking in shock for a moment. Then at last he said with a heavy sigh. “I do not care what you two do with each other, so long as it does not interfere with your duties.” The commander walked to another stall, paused and added. “And so long as it is in your own quarters.” 

“Yes, commander.” The pair said in unison. 

“Well….” Miko said after taking a moment to untangle themselves. “That was a mood killer.” 

“We should not be doing it in a public place anyway.”  Zeno huffed, punching him in the arm. 

“I was just trying to keep things fresh and interesting.” 

“Miko, you are starting to get addicted again and I am _trying_ to help you prevent that.”  Zeno started to go back into the stall and put his hand to Miko’s chest when he started to follow him.  “No, Miko, unless you want to disobey Anko’s order while he is in the _same room_.” 

Miko made an exaggerated sigh.  “Alright, but expect some action later.” 

“So long as it is _in_ our quarters.” 

“Spoil sport.”  He heard Miko step into the stall next to his.  “Do not forget about your training session.” 

“Do not worry, I will not.” 

“I will be watching you too.” 

“That is fine, so long as you do not make any funny faces or otherwise try to distract me.” 

“Damn.” 

From his tone, Zeno could tell that Miko had been planning on just that:  he had to chuckle at that. 

\--- 

Later, Zeno headed for the training hall.  He was a bit early, but that was so he could get some warm up time before Rtas drove him into the ground.  Zeno was still new to duel wielding, but Rtas stated that he was progressing well.  The problem was that Zeno had limited knowledge on how kisans were supposed to be used, while Rtas had none at all.  So Zeno was forced to make things up as he went to compensate and Rtas was kind enough to give critique on what seemed to work or not, but stressed that mastering the basics was more important right now. 

Personally, Zeno wondered how much longer Rtas would be able to train him like this.  The regimen was starting to get repetitious and old, leaving Zeno hungry to do something different.  He hoped that Rtas either changed things up for him soon, or had Bero ‘Kusovai take over. 

The training hall was usually empty at this time of day, but today it wasn’t.  There was a group of Sangheili loitering within:  three minors and a specops.  Zeno immediately recognized the specops as Juwi, but he didn’t know the minors.  He wondered if this was a set up by Rtas to have him fight multiple opponents today, or if Juwi was up to something.  His gut was telling him it was likely the latter…. 

“What are you doing in here?”  Zeno asked, glancing at all four Sangheili.  “You are certainly not practicing the art of combat.” 

“Ah, Zeno, it is good that you have come,” Juwi said, a large grin on his face. 

“You seem to be in an unusually good mood today, Juwi.”  Zeno commented, watching the other male warily.  He also didn’t like how the other Sangheili in the room were looking at him. 

“Indeed I am,” Juwi said.  “I dug up some rather interesting things on you, Zeno.” 

Zeno growled faintly, but didn’t respond immediately.  At first, he feared he found out about the Yuteri incident, but then remembered the file pertaining that was locked away deep in his personal file and only those with advanced security access would see it.  Advanced security access Juwi did not have.  “Whatever this _interesting_ stuff is, it is has already been reviewed and accepted by the commander,” he said lowly. 

“Perhaps, but these things are still rather shameful.  Like say, your abandonment on _Truy,_ including accusations of desertion?” 

“That was found to be false and I was cleared of it by the High Council,” Zeno said coolly.  “Whatever is mentioned in my file in that regard is purely for historical and background purposes.  It is not to affect my future.” 

“Hmm…True, but the fact that you are sterile will.”  Zeno couldn’t stop the look of shock that flashed briefly on his face and Juwi saw it.  “Ahhh, that one hit a nerve.  It is not like you would sire any children anyway, considering your…Tastes.” 

“There is more to a Sangheili’s worth than whether or not he can continue his bloodline,” Zeno growled faintly. 

“Maybe, but it is still rather shameful.  If you were not semo and sterile, you would be rather valuable as a stud, considering your talents.”  Zeno could tell he was not intending that to be a compliment.  “But, I noticed something else in your file…That could be even more shameful….” 

“What are you trying at, Juwi?”  Zeno said, tensing.  By now, Juwi was right next to him, invading his personal space. 

Suddenly he felt something slip around his wrist.  Instinctively he pulled away, only to find a length of cord tied around his wrist, with Juwi holding the other end.  The other Sangheili were approaching now, similar lengths of cord in their hands.  _Oh no…_ , Zeno thought, already feeling panic set in.  “Juwi…Th-this is not funny, let me go,” he said as calmly as he could. 

Juwi though just smiled, a certain glint in his eye.  “Oh I found something good didn’t I?” he taunted.  “I knew that line in your file that said ‘Do not physically bind’ had to mean something big.  Look, I only have one hand tied and all you have to do is pull hard enough to free yourself, yet you cannot do that…Can you?” 

“Juwi…You do not understand what you are doing….” 

“Oh I understand perfectly,” Juwi growled.  “This is payback.  Get his other hand!” 

 _No!_   Zeno fought to keep his free hand away from Juwi’s minions, but with three of them on him, he quickly lost control of his arm and it was bound as well.  “No!” Zeno struggled as the group brought him to the floor and secured the free ends of the cords to a post.  

Zeno did not see Juwi and his minions now, he only saw humans.  He didn’t hear the voices of fellow Sangheili, but humans in their barbaric language, laughing at him as they poked and prodded him.  He screamed and lashed out with everything he had, primarily his feet. 

A couple of humans tried to grab his feet, to tie them as well.  Zeno kicked hard, one foot hitting a human in the chest, sending him flying.  The other foot connected on the second human’s neck, the sound of bones snapping heard from the impact.  This human was also blown back, but unlike the first, did not move again. 

There was an outcry of shock and outrage from that. Two of the three remaining humans finally grabbed a hold of his legs, restraining them.  “You killed him!” one of them, their leader he realized, cried.  “I will avenge his death!”  This human grabbed his neck, his grip feeling stronger than it should be. 

“Get off him!” a new voice cried, one with the weight of authority. 

The two holding his legs immediately let go, look of fear on their faces as they quickly backed off.  The leader was grabbed and tossed off him by a pair of two new humans.  “Miko cut him loose!” 

Miko…He knew that name and he knew it was important to him.  The moment the cords were cut, the images of humans started to fade away and replaced by the Sangheili they really were.  “Zeno…Zeno!  Are you alright?”  a familiar voice said. 

“It takes a moment for him to come around,” the voice of Rtas said, finally driving way the negative images fully. 

“Miko?  Rtas?”  Zeno said at last after the last vestiges of panic faded away. 

“Welcome back,” Rtas said, kneeling side him.  “Are you alright” 

“Why are you bothering asking a murderer if he is alright!?”  Juwi growled.  “He killed this poor innocent minor!” 

Zeno sat up and looked in the direction of the prone body not far away.  It was indeed a minor, his neck bent at an unnatural angle and eyes wide in surprise. “Oh gods…,” Zeno gasped, shaking.  “I was only seeing humans…I thought he was a human!” 

“What?”  Juwi had a mix of shock and insult on his face.  “How, by the Holy Rings, could you mistake any of us for those heathens!?” 

“That is how severe cases of phobia work, Juwi.”  Rtas growled, Juwi backing away due to the anger in his voice.  “When it hits, you sometimes remember, even only _see_ the memories that caused it in the first place.  Zeno simply reacted to what he thought was seeing.” 

“ _Truy_ …,” Miko breathed.  “When you were in the human base…What did they _do_ to you?” 

“How he developed this is not important right now,” Rtas said, growling lowly, looking squarely at Juwi.  “What is important is that Juwi disobeyed a _direct order_.” 

“What?  What order!?” Juwi protested. 

“The order in Zeno’s file:  ‘Do not physically bind’.  I should punish you for looking through Zeno’s personal file as well.” 

“But….” 

“Enough!  Miko, take Zeno back to your quarters.  I am sure he will need time to calm his nerves.” 

“Yes, sub-commander.” Miko said, helping Zeno to his feet.  “Let us go, Zeno.” 

Zeno nodded numbly and followed: the weight of the minor’s death heavy on his hearts.  Miko noticed his depressed mood almost immediately.  “Hey, it is not your fault,” he said, trying to reassure him.  “You had no control over what you saw.” 

“Yes, but that does not change the fact that he is dead,” Zeno said bitterly.  “I sent him on the Great Journey long before his time and before he had a chance to bring honor to his keep.” 

“You may have done so, intentionally or not, but the blood is not on your hands.  It is Juwi’s hands that are stained.”  He squeezed Zeno’s hand.  “You do not need to perform penitence over this.” 

“You are right, but I will still pray for the minor’s soul….” 

“Fair enough.” 

Upon entering their quarters, Miko started removing Zeno’s armor.  “Miko, I am not in the mood for any ‘fun’.” 

“I know that, I just want to help you feel more comfortable.” 

Zeno couldn’t argue with that, so he let him continue.  Once his armor was off, Miko took off his own and guided Zeno to the bed.  There they curled up together, Zeno already feeling better.  “Now,”  Miko said softly.  “I want to know what they did….” 

“Miko, you _saw_ what they did just a few moments ago….” 

“Not Juwi.  The humans.” 

“Oh….”  Zeno felt the memories coming back.  “Miko, I do not think I can right now….” 

“Zeno, it is obvious you told Rtas….” 

“Rtas was the one that triggered it the first time, unintentionally….” 

“Whom else have you told?” 

“Anko…He is the only other one.” 

“And why not me?” 

Zeno flinched: he had no excuse for it. “I…Do not know….” 

“Then make up for it by telling me now.” 

He swallowed thickly, not really wanting to right now.  Yet, he could tell Miko was not going to let the subject drop going by the look in his face.  So, with a heavy sigh he told him. 

“That is all?” Miko said when he finished.  “Really?” 

“I am sure they would have done worse if I had not freed myself…,”  Zeno said, shivering. 

“Still, we have done worse to our own prisoners:  what you went through was tame.” 

“It is still a big hit on my honor though.  I should have tried to run for it sooner….” 

“If you had, you would not have found the relic.” 

“True….” 

Miko hugged him and licked his cheek.  “Still, we know the reason for it: now we can work on curing it.” 

“Curing it?  Miko, you know nothing about how to cure such things.” 

“I can research it.” 

“And just how much do you think you would be able to find?  Considering how shameful such things are, it is not likely there will be much in the way of effort to find a cure.  I am certain most Sangheili kill themselves rather then to tell someone they have a phobia.” 

“You never know, Zeno.  Besides, if it helps keep Juwi from trying the same trick again, I am willing to take the hit on my honor for that.” 

Zeno sighed and shook his head as Miko got up and walked over to the console to start researching, realizing there was no changing his mind on the matter.  As he lay there on the bed, listening to Miko hum as he searched, a thought came to mind. 

 _Rtas spoke as if he had experience in that area,_ Zeno thought, frowning.  He then remembered what little Anko told him about Rtas’ past.  

Could Miko be wrong about Rtas being an abo or semo?  Could it be that Rtas suffered from or still is suffering, from a phobia of his own?


	9. The Favor

Over the next couple of weeks Miko focused on trying to help Zeno with his phobia.  Unfortunately, as Zeno predicted, information on how to treat them was little to nonexistent, leaving Miko frustrated.  That didn’t stop him from trying with what little information he had to go on though, which was mainly treating by controlled exposure. 

Things seemed to be going well, until Miko tried to push it too far and fast once.  The result was Zeno decking him in blind panic and though Zeno apologized repeatedly once he came to his senses, Miko became rather averse to trying that again.  Zeno figured it was just as well: though he appreciated Miko trying to help, Miko being untrained in such matters would have likely only made things worse.  At the very least, it kept Miko from trying to get him to have sex in public places. 

The war with the humans meanwhile, was heating up again.  By this time word of highly, if not unusually, skilled humans that were decimating ground forces had reached their ears.  Many on the ship doubted these claims, but the supreme commander himself that vouched for these human’s unnatural strength.  When asked about the encounter, Thel explained that the ‘demon’ was apparently only there to see about another human, a human Thel and his comrades had killed moments before.  Thel stated that the demon had fled after confirming this, to which the other Sangheili laughed and called it a coward. 

Zeno himself found himself unnerved by the conformation that these ‘demons’ existed among the human ranks.  He knew humans were weak physically, but made up for that with their sheer craftiness and ingenious tactics.  If they found a way to make themselves as strong as a Sangheili.... 

 _Do not be silly,_ Zeno thought to himself one day as the fleet besieged another human planet.  _The demons may, according to rumors, be able to hold their own against us on the ground, but in space, our ships are still superior._   

There was another rumor that there were a few of these ‘demons’ on this particular planet. Worse, the recon team they sent down was compromised and slain:  Anko was reluctant to send down another team to confirm the rumor.  Zeno hated rumors:  rumors only caused confusion and sometimes panic.  He wanted _facts_ , a sentiment he knew Anko shared. 

Speaking of the commander, he spied Anko walking down the hall, equipped for a combat.  Zeno felt a knot in his stomach, a bad feeling.  “Commander, heading down?” he asked. 

The SpecOps commander paused and turned to looked at him.  “Indeed I am, Zeno.  The supreme commander did not want to risk another recon team, a sentiment I share, so he asked me to take a squad and confirm things myself.” 

“Highly dangerous mission, commander,” Zeno said.  “Especially if the rumors of the demons….” 

“We are SpecOps: the best of the best, Zeno.  We live for missions such as these.  Death would only bring us honor.” 

“Understood, commander.  Is Rtas going with you?” 

“No, he is not.  At present he is not even aware of the mission.”  Anko looked briefly troubled, then recomposed himself and added.  “You remember our agreement, correct?” 

“Of course, commander.  I pray I do not have to fulfill it this day.” 

“As do I.  I must go, Zeno.  I cannot delay much longer.” 

“Understood, I wish you luck, commander.  Walk the Path.” 

Anko nodded his thanks and continued on his way. 

\---

_A couple of hours later…_

 

“What is wrong?” 

Zeno looked at Miko, pausing at eating his meal.  A meal he did not have the appetite for and was more or less just poking at it.  “I worry about the mission the commander went on,” he admitted. 

“You have been worrying like this every time Anko goes on a mission lately,” Miko pointed out.  “Why?” 

It was true.  While Anko did not go on many missions, those that he did go on were usually quite dangerous: the _Truy_ mission being one possible exception he knew about that wasn’t.  He didn’t doubt the commander was an exceptional fighter, being that all SpecOps usually were; it was the promise he made.  A promise he wasn’t eager to fulfill due to what it involved. 

Zeno didn’t want Anko to die, as selfish as that sounded; being that the commander was a father figure to him much like Kou had been.  He already had lost Kou and he did not want to lose another person so important to him.  Rtas, he knew, appeared to share the same feeling, considering how fidgety he has been since Anko left.  Zeno had made the mistake of telling Rtas that Anko was going on a mission without him.  Rtas had run off at the news, a look of panic in his eyes: Zeno feared he would force Anko to take him with him. 

Those fears provided to be unfounded, for Rtas was in the mess hall a table away.  He too seemed unable to eat.  “I made a promise to Anko,” Zeno said softly as he watched Rtas.  “One I hope I do not have to fulfill for a long time.” 

“What sort of promise?”  Miko asked, but Zeno shook his head. 

“I cannot say any more then what I have, which may be too much as is.” 

“Must be some promise….” 

Zeno barely heard him, suddenly aware of the increased chatter in the room.  A new group had come in, the tones in their voices a mix of shock and fear, though he could not hear clearly what they were saying at first.  Rtas however, apparently did, going by how he suddenly stood up with a look of shock on his face.  Just after that, Zeno was able to catch what he was dreading to hear.… 

Anko was dead. 

“Blood…,” Zeno cursed, feeling sick as he stood up himself.  “Looks like my wish for it to not be today has not been heard.  Miko, I will likely need your help.” 

“Sure, though I have no idea what you need help _with_.” 

Rtas was just standing there for the moment, a look of disbelief on his face.  Then he started to shake his head and back away, looking lost and confused.  “Rtas?”  Zeno said softly as he approached him.  “Sub-commander?” 

He didn’t seem to see or hear him.  With a sudden cry of denial, he bolted from the room.  “Blood…Miko we have to catch him!”  Zeno said giving chase. 

“W-why!?”  Miko said as he joined him. 

Zeno didn’t answer, too focused on catching the distressed sub-commander.  Fortunately, due to how distressed as he was, Rtas kept stumbling and bumping into things, slowing him down.  Zeno was able to grab a hold of an arm before he got too far and quickly wrapped his arms around his chest. 

“L-let go!  I need to go to him!  I need to go to father!”  Rtas cried, struggling, tears in his eyes. 

“Zeno...What…By the Forerunners?”  Miko asked. 

“We need some place private,” Zeno said looking around.  He spied a side room and half carried, half-dragged Rtas into it.  The room was largely barren: likely a temporary storage room and only once Miko had closed and locked the door behind them, did he let Rtas go. 

Rtas was frantic, immediately going for the door, Zeno quickly blocking his way.  “Out of my way!”  Rtas cried, futilely trying to push the larger Sangheili aside.  “Let me out!  Father!” 

Zeno felt mildly disgusted:  Rtas was acting like a child.  Yet, did he not act the same when Kou died?  With a sigh he said.  “Forgive me, sub-commander.”  He then smacked Rtas across the face with one open hand. 

“Zeno!”  Miko said shocked.  Rtas was equally shocked, staggering back a few paces.  The sub-commander looked at him, a befuddled look on his face. 

“Are you not Rtas ‘Vadumee?” Zeno began.  “The son of which Anko ‘Tidumee is so proud of?  The son that graduated with top honors at the WarCollege?  Are you not a warrior, a member of the SpecOps?  The sub-commander?”  Rtas numbly nodded.  “You were not acting like any of that just now.  I only saw a child that was babbling and carrying on like he had lost his favorite toy.” 

“Z-Zeno….”  Miko breathed, but Zeno ignored him as he continued. 

“Is this how you intend to honor Anko’s memory?”  Zeno said forcefully.  “By shaming yourself by acting like this out in public?  Did you not remark to me once, not that long ago, that it was good I had my break down in the privacy in my own quarters?  Are you not being a hypocrite right now?” 

Stunned by Zeno’s words, Rtas backed away a few more paces before finally sinking to his knees.  “You…You are right…,” he said at last.  “I was acting like a fool….” 

Zeno walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  “You let your emotions take over, as I did when Kou died.  I understand how you feel, for Kou was the closest thing I had to a father, Anko being a close second.” 

“How…How did you know I may…React like this?” 

Zeno sighed deeply.  “Anko told me….” 

\--- 

**_Just a couple of months ago, just after the Yuteri incident…._ **

 

_“Is there something more, sir?”  Zeno asked, once Miko had left: leaving him alone with Anko in the room._

_“Yes there is,” Anko said softly.  “I have a favor, to ask of you….”_

_“A favor, sir?”_

_Anko’s shoulders sagged and he suddenly seemed very old.  “I am starting to feel my age, Zeno and sooner or later, I will fall.”_

_“I pray that will not be for many years to come, commander.”_

_“As do I, but I must look out for the future.”  Anko turned, his back now to him with his hands clasped behind his back.  “You know of the relationship between Rtas and I.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Rtas’ past, before I took him under my arm, was not a happy one, Zeno.  I know he still bares some mental scars from it, though to what extent, I do not know: he does not like to talk about that part of his past much.  We have a close bond, one that is closer then a father and son should in our society and I fear how he would react when I finally go on the Great Journey.”_

_Zeno had a feeling where this was going, but dare not interrupt.  He watched as Anko finally turned toward him again, a sad, worried look within the depths of his eyes.  “I ask of you, Zeno, that when I fall, that you ensure Rtas does not dishonor himself when he receives the news and to use any means necessary.”_

_Zeno was a bit taken back by the request.  “Why me, sir, if I may ask?”_

_“You and Rtas share a similar history, Zeno.  While I do not know if the kaidon that cared for you was your sire or not, the bond you shared with him was obviously as strong as the one Rtas and I have.  Rtas knows this and respects what you have been through, he sees a kinship with you, though he will not admit it openly.  He will need someone he can turn to, someone he trusts, to grieve, like Miko did for you.  Otherwise….”_

_“He would be shamed by openly grieving his loss, lose his status, if not worse…,” Zeno finished for him.  “I understand, commander.  It would be an honor, to do this for you.”_

_The smile on Anko’s face was genuine joy and relief.  “Thank you, Zeno.  That means a lot to me.  Let us pray that day does not arrive for many years to come.”_

\--- 

“Father…,” Rtas said softly.  “Always looking out for me….” 

“He loved you, Rtas, and he wanted to be sure you continued to live on honorably,”  Zeno said comfortingly.  “You need to be strong.  He would want you to be strong, for him, for all of us.  As sub-commander, you are in line to take his place.” 

“I do not want to take his place…,” Rtas said, turning his head away.  “How I can possibly fill his helmet?” 

Zeno put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  “You may not have a choice Rtas: the high council no doubt knows of your stellar record and will appoint you as commander.  I know the supreme commander believes in you and Miko and I believe in you.  I have little doubt the rest of SpecOps believes in you as well.” 

Rtas breathed a deep sigh.  “I fear I may disappoint you all.” 

“I do not believe so.  You share many qualities with your father, marks of a great leader.  I believe you are capable of leading just as well, if not better, than Anko did.” 

“I…I hope you are right….”  Rtas rose to his feet.  “Thank you….” 

“I do what I can, sub-commander.” 

“Yes…,” Rtas poked him in the chest.  “Expect some payback for striking a superior officer….” 

“But can you really punish me for that when I was basically told to do so by someone higher than you?”  

Rtas blinked a couple of times, Zeno grinning.  “Warso…,”  Rtas muttered as he went around him and left the room. 

“I have never heard him say that word before…,” Miko said, astonished. 

“First time for everything.” 

\-- 

A short time later, they got word that Anko’s body was recovered and Rtas asked Zeno to accompany him to see it.  Zeno could tell Rtas was apprehensive about viewing the body and in all honesty, Zeno wasn’t too keen on it himself.  He asked the medics on Rtas’ behalf to give them some privacy when they arrived, Zeno able to tell that Rtas didn’t trust himself to speak without breaking down again. 

They had yet to remove his armor to prepare him for cremation, which made it difficult to see at first what killed him.  Zeno then noticed the two-telltale burn holes of an energy sword in his abdomen and shuddered: it looked like he was stabbed with his own sword.  Puzzlingly though, Anko’s face was one of peace, not agony.  He knew that Sangheili usually died quickly from such a wound and if they didn’t, the death was a slow and painful one.  Zeno doubted that on the battlefield anyone would have given him painkillers to ease his transition into the Great Journey. 

He watched as Rtas stroked his father’s face, hint of tears in his eyes, then he removed Anko’s helmet.  “Where is his datachip?”  Rtas said after looking it over, looking panicked.  “It is missing!” 

Zeno took the helmet and looked himself: it was indeed missing.  Rtas no doubt wanted to keep it as a memento and now something or someone had denied him this.  They both questioned the medics on the datachip’s whereabouts, but they all claimed they hadn’t removed anything off his person since the body arrived.  With Rtas obviously getting more and more distressed, Zeno suggested that he return to his quarters and allow him to search for the chip:  Rtas agreed. 

It took some time and a lot of inquiring, but Zeno eventually found out that Anko had given the chip to another Sangheili just before his death. Either Anko wasn’t expecting his body to be recovered, or he had a left a message specifically for Rtas upon it  and gave the chip to someone he trusted to give to him.  Unfortunately, the spirit the Sangheili carrying it was aboard was shot down by human forces, meaning the chip was likely lost forever.  

With a heavy heart, Zeno told Rtas this and the sub-commander broke down, holding his father’s helmet close to his chest as he wept.  Zeno stayed with him, until he fell asleep. 

\--- 

_A few days later…._

 

The planet was completely glassed, a rare thing due to the resources it took.  The fleet’s prophet commanded it, not wanting to lose any more faithful to the human demons.  Afterward was Anko’s funeral, his body cremated and prepared for shipment back to his keep on Sangheilos.  Rtas was very quiet and reserved during this time, Zeno spending what time he could with him to give him support.  He knew though that he couldn’t do this forever, not only because he did not want Rtas to become dependent on him, but because Miko was starting to get testy about how much time he was spending with him. 

Zeno could understand Miko’s position: after all, which way Rtas leaned was unknown.  However, Zeno’s heart was only for Miko and his actions with Rtas were simply out of a brotherly bond.  He hoped Miko would come to understand that. 

One day, while Zeno was alone in their quarters polishing his armor, his door buzzed.  “Come in,” he said, wondering who it could be. 

At first when the door opened Zeno thought the figure in the doorway was Anko, the resemblance being so strong.  “Rtas?” he said, reminding himself that Anko was gone, leaving the figure to be only one other person.  The figure in the doorway nodded and came in fully, Rtas’ lighter skin tone and eye color more obvious now.  “Looks like I was correct that you would get the position, sub…er…commander.” 

“The prophets themselves appointed me,” Rtas said, closing the door behind him. 

“What an honor, I congratulate you.” 

“I...I did dare ask if there was anyone else they could have considered: they said no.  They did ask if I was going to continue the recon unit in father’s stead….” 

“And?” 

“I said I would….” Then suddenly Rtas grabbed him and started sobbing into his chest.  Zeno was taken completely by surprise and unable to react, or even speak.  “Wearing this armor…,” Rtas said between sobs.  “It…It makes it final that he is gone…Never coming back…Not even seeing his body, or the funeral had this effect….” 

“He went on the Great Journey with honor, Rtas.  I am sure he is proud that you were found worthy to take his place.”  Zeno said softly, finally wrapping his arms around his superior in a comforting embrace. 

“But there are things I never got to tell him!  Things he should have known….” 

“Things like that cannot be helped, Rtas.  I wonder every day if my kaidon knew I had joined SpecOps before his death.” 

“But you have the chance of finding out: someone surely knows if he had the knowledge or not.  You cannot tell someone information no one else knows about if they are _dead_.” 

“Rtas, I believe Anko would still love you no matter what it is you needed to tell him: you know him better than I.” 

Rtas was silent for a moment.  “Again, you are right…Considering all that he has done for me, all that I was put through before he rescued me….” 

 _Rescued…Wha?_   Zeno thought, his mind reeling.  He knew better then to pry though. 

“I…I still have doubts though….” 

“Why?” 

The newly christened SpecOps commander looked at him, Zeno seeing a familiar strength in his eyes, but it was tainted by fear.  “There are many similarities between our lives, Zeno, but unlike you…One aspect of my life is not so easily accepted, or avoided in certain places.”  Before Zeno could wrap his head around the cryptic message, Rtas added.  “Thank you, Zeno, for allowing me to grieve.  I must go...And attend to my new duties.” 

With that, Rtas left, leaving Zeno perplexed and wondering at what secrets his new commander held deep within his heart.


	10. Retribution

Weeks passed and in that time Zeno saw Rtas blossom in his new role as commander.  Rtas still came to him from time to time, mostly to talk about his time with Anko.  However, he never mentioned his past before Anko.  Zeno tried to ask him about it indirectly a couple of times, but Rtas always changed the subject:  it was clear Rtas was not ready to talk about that to anyone, not even to someone he trusted.  Therefore, he stopped asking. 

There was one problem during this time: Miko.  His lover was growing increasingly annoyed at the attention Zeno gave Rtas.  No matter how many times he told him that there was nothing going on between them beyond brotherhood, Miko would not be soothed.  Zeno was at a loss as to what to do and hoped Miko got over it soon. 

“Rtas was in here again….”  Miko stated one day when he returned from his duties for the day, sniffing the air. 

“He was here on official business,” Zeno said as he removed his armor pieces. 

“Official huh?  Why did he not just use the comm?” Miko growled faintly as he started removing his own armor pieces. 

“Miko, you know that, like his father, he prefers to do business face to face.” 

“Right…So what kind of business did he have?  The feel you up kind?” 

“We were discussing my swordsmanship progress, nothing more.”  Zeno was quickly getting fed up with Miko’s accusations. 

“Swordmanship…Please tell me you are not bedding….” 

Zeno rounded on him.  “I am not cheating on you…You are the only one my hearts call for.” 

“Why does he keep coming to you then!?” 

“We share similar histories and because of that he knows I understand his loss.  He knows he can come for me for comfort without ridicule.” 

“Comfort…Just what sort of _comfort_ have you been giving him?” 

Zeno groaned and rolled his eyes.  “Not to the level _you_ did with me when Kou died.  Now please, stop looking for evidence of cheating when none _exists_.” 

“So you just covered your tracks then….” 

This time Zeno punched the wall next to him, Miko jumping in shock.  “Miko…For the last time… _There is nothing going on between me and Rtas!_ ” Zeno snapped. 

They stared at each other, their snouts nearly touching.  It took a moment for Zeno to recognize that he had frightened his lover.  “Miko, I am sorry…,” he said softly, his face turning apologetic. 

“Just…Stay away from me….”  Miko whined, pushing Zeno away and leaving the room. 

“Miko!”  Zeno cried as he went after him.  “I would _never_ actually hit you.” 

“How can you be so sure of that!?”  Miko said as he continued to walk down the hall.  “You were willing to hit a wall in anger, what about next time?” 

“I did not strike you after you struck me that one time,” Zeno pointed out.  “And back then I would have had every right to strike back!” 

“That was then…This is now…Just…Stay away from me.”  Miko turned and pushed him away again. 

An act that likely saved both their lives. 

Zeno wasn’t sure what happened at first.  He heard a deafening noise and a rush of heat, followed by him hitting the floor, his wits and breath knocked out of him.  As his senses returned, he heard screams of agony and the smell of burning flesh, metal and rubber.  When his eyes finally focused, he saw the ruined remains of a conduit, burning and sparking and on the floor not far from him was Miko, on fire. 

“Miko!”  Zeno leapt to his feet, not caring if he was injured himself or not.  Scanning the hallway, he quickly found the emergency fire extinguisher and seized it.  “Miko close your eyes!” he said as he started to dose the flames on Miko.  After the fire was out on Miko, he turned the extinguisher onto the burning conduit, putting it out as well.  Then he tossed the extinguisher aside and knelt by Miko to assess his injures, his hearts sickened by what he saw. 

The fire had burned though his bodysuit completely over his left breast, shoulder and arm.  A large patch of his left breast was blackened with at least a second degree burn that traveled up to his shoulder and down his arm, the surrounding flesh purple, blistered and swelling.  Miko was whimpering in pain and Zeno felt terrible that there was nothing he could do for him personally to ease it.  “H-how…B-bad?” Miko said through clenched mandibles. 

Zeno could not bring himself to lie to him.  “Looks rather bad…,” he said, tears in his eyes. 

“Oh Gods…It…It hurts so much….” 

“Just…Stay with me, Miko.”  He nuzzled his face.  “Do not leave me….” 

“What happened here!?”  The voice of Rtas said.  Zeno looked up to see the commander running down the hall toward them. 

“I…I am not sure commander,” Zeno said, looking at the conduit.  “I think the conduit exploded…Miko was caught in the explosion.” 

Rtas knelt down beside them and assessed Miko’s injures himself.  “I need a medical team here immediately,” he said into his comm. “Barracks level six, section three, hall nine.  Bring burn equipment.”  Rtas then turned his attention to Zeno.  “Are you injured, Zeno?” 

“If I am, it is not nearly as life threatening as Miko’s,” Zeno replied. 

“You should have yourself checked to be sure.” 

“I will not leave Miko’s side, commander.  Not until I know Miko will be alright.” 

“Are you sure, Zeno?  You could have inter….” 

“Commander, not even a _direct order_ will make me leave his side,” Zeno growled. 

Rtas looked a bit taken back at the venom in Zeno’s voice.  “Zeno, I am just concerned about your well being….” 

“St-stay away from him…,”  Miko hissed suddenly.  “He…He’s mine.” 

“Miko, do not start that foolishness now,” Zeno said with a sigh.  

Rtas blinked with shock.  “You think me and Zeno are….” He stopped and shook his head.  “No, Miko, there is nothing like that going on between us.  I do not lean that way besides….” 

Miko’s eyes widened in surprise, and then filled with sadness and guilt.  “Zen…Zeno…I am so sorry….” 

“Miko, it is alright.  I forgive you.  Save your strength for healing,” Zeno told him. 

“I am such a fool….” 

“Miko….” 

The medical team arrived then.  They quickly ensured Miko was stable and put him onto a gurney before rushing him toward the infirmary, Zeno hot on their heels.  Rtas stayed at the scene to investigate why the conduit blew.  Zeno stayed as close to Miko as he could as they worked on him, but unfortunately due to the nature of burns, they could not give him any painkillers as they tended to his wounds and every cry of pain was like a stab in Zeno’s own hearts. 

A couple of nurses did their best to look over Zeno himself, but Zeno would have none of it while Miko was on the operating table.  It took him nearly biting one of them before they got the hint.  They got their chance when the doctors were finished with Miko and transferred him to a room for monitoring:  the worse Zeno had was a few bruises from when he hit the floor.  “How is he?  Will he be alright?”  Zeno asked when he was finally able to grab one of the doctors. 

“He will live,” the doctor said.  “The worse burns are second degree, but that means there will be scarring.  When he is healed he will need therapy on his arm to ensure it regains its full function.” 

“I…I understand.”  The thought of Miko being scarred in such a way was disturbing: worse, he had no idea how Miko would react to the news.  “Can I see him?” 

“You may.  I warn you though: he is doped up on painkillers so he can get some rest.  If he is awake, he likely will not make any sense.” 

Zeno simply nodded and went into the room.  Miko’s left arm and chest wrapped in bandages and he reeked of burn gel and other medicines, but he was sleeping peacefully.  Ignoring the smell, Zeno sat down by his bed and took his uninjured hand into his own: with his other hand, he gently stroked Miko’s face.  _You really like to throw obstacles in our relationship don’t you Gods?_ he thought.  _First Yuteri and that aftermath, then dung Juwi tries to pull on us, this jealousy stunt and now this.  When will you stop testing us?_   

He got no answers, he never did.  With a sigh, Zeno lay his head down next to Miko’s and quickly dozed off. 

\-- 

Zeno was awakened by a gentle shaking. 

“Bwah?”  Zeno moaned as he groggily opened his eyes and looked up to see Rtas standing beside him.  “Commander?” 

“Get yourself something to eat, Zeno and return to your quarters for the night.  I will watch over him for you,” Rtas said softly. 

“Commander, I am fine,” Zeno protested, sitting up. 

“I _insist_ , for the sake of your own health and wellbeing.” 

Zeno opened his mouth to argue, but the look on Rtas’ face made it clear he was not going to budge on the issue.  With a sigh, Zeno stood up, feeling a slight ache in his back due to the position he was sleeping in.  “If he awakens while I am away…Can you…?” 

“I will send word to you, do not worry.” 

“Thank you, commander.”  He started to leave, then paused and asked.  “Any idea what caused that conduit to blow?” 

“There are some leads, but I do not want to judge until I have all the facts,” Rtas replied, shaking his head.  “I will let you know.” 

Zeno nodded and left the infirmary, heading for the mess hall.  Once there he got food, but found he had no appetite.  He managed to force himself to eat some food, but eventually gave up and pushed his tray away.  Though he knew Miko would survive his injuries, his hearts were still sick from the thought of him being injured so.  The thought that he could have lost him weighed heavily on his mind:  he could not even begin to imagine what life would be like for him without Miko. 

Shaking his head, he made his way back to his quarters.  Once there though, he found himself unable to relax enough to fall asleep.  He was not used to not having Miko’s warm body next to his anymore and after some tossing and turning, he finally gave up and just stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander.  Even then, he would not get any peace. 

Someone buzzed his door and Zeno, thinking it was word of Miko being awake, rushed to the door to answer.  He was not expecting to see Henun ‘Fiteree in the doorway.  “Henun, what can I help you with?” he asked. 

“How is Miko?” the smaller Sangheili asked, obviously nervous going by how he kept looking around him. 

“He will live, but there will be scarring,” Zeno replied. 

“Thank the Gods.”  Henun looked relieved.  “Have you seen the commander?” 

“Rtas?  He is with Miko right now.  Why?” 

The other SpecOps looked really nervous now and started to fidget.  “Because I know why that conduit exploded…,” he said, lowering his head. 

“What!? How?”  Zeno grabbed the other male by the shoulders, Henun squawking slightly in surprise. 

“Ju-Juwi…,”  Henun stammered.  “You know how he hates you both.  He wanted to get you back for all the pranks and humiliation you caused him.  He rigged that conduit to blow remotely when you two were close enough.” 

Zeno was bewildered by what he was hearing: he and Miko stopped playing pranks on Juwi weeks ago, so there was no reason to do such a thing.  “I tried to stop him…,” Henun continued. “Warned him that it might have killed someone, but he did not care.  By the Gods…He laughed when the conduit went off…Oh Gods…How I wish I was able to warn you two before hand.” 

“Why not?”  Zeno’s tone was hot and aggressive.  That Juwi deliberately tried to do this got the rage in his hearts burning. 

“Juwi would not let me out of his sight.  I was only just now able to get away from him.  He knew I would tell someone.  He even threatened my well-being.  That is why I was looking for the commander, to not only tell him what I just told you, but to request for a transfer: I can no longer work with the likes of Juwi in good conscience.” 

“Where is Juwi now?” 

“Sl-sleeping.  I was hoping I could get to the commander and tell him before he awakens and finds me gone.” 

 _Sleeping...._ The thought of Juwi sleeping with a smile on his face due to what he did really angered him.  “Well you best be going, Henun,” Zeno said calmly, though underneath he was seething with rage.  “If Juwi sees you gone, he will no doubt conclude you went to tell someone about this and possibly make a run for it.” 

“R-right, I will be going now,” Henun said with a nod.  “Speedy recovery to Miko….” 

“Thank you.” 

Henun sped off down the hall and Zeno closed the door.  For a brief moment, he just stood there, debating with himself.  Stay here and let the commander take care of it?  Or go after Juwi himself and get a little payback on Miko’s behalf? 

 _The worse they will do to him is jail him, maybe demote him,_ he thought. _Not good enough for what he did._   With a growl, he put his armor on, grabbed his swords and slipped out the door.  Part way down the hallway, he activated his camo.  It took him less then a moment to reach Juwi and Henun’s quarters.  The door was unlocked, no doubt so Henun could slip back in without disturbing Juwi.  That suited Zeno just fine, as it meant less tracks to cover.  

He entered the room and looked down upon Juwi in his bed: there was indeed a smile on the bastard’s face.  With a growl, he kicked his bed, startling the Sangheili awake.  “Huh?  What?”  Juwi blabbered sitting up.  Zeno checked himself, staying still, letting Juwi get his senses first.  

“Henun?  Was that you?”  Juwi looked over at Henun’s bed and his eyed widened when he saw it was empty.  “That little….”  The other male quickly got up and headed for the door, rage in his eyes.  That was when Zeno acted. 

Still invisible due to his active camo, he reached out and seized Juwi by the neck.  Juwi gasped in both shock and pain, his hands grabbing a the invisible hand that was holding him.  Zeno debated for a moment on want to do, then a smile creased his invisible face as an idea dawned on him.  Taking the hilt of one of his swords with his free hand, he bashed Juwi in the head with it, knocking him out cold.  Zeno let his unconscious body fall, and then took up his other sword in his other hand. 

 _You burned Miko, so now I will burn you,_ he thought as he ignited his swords.  He briefly wondered if he should remove his bodysuit.  _Nah, leave it on._  

With a cruel grin, he got to work….


	11. Revelations

Zeno had finished his task and left the room just in time.  Not only was Juwi now starting to stir, but he also saw Rtas coming down the hallway and the commander looked angry.  Still in active camo, Zeno pressed himself against the far wall and watched as Rtas entered the room. 

“By the Gods…,” he heard the commander breath in shock.  At that same time Juwi regained full consciousness and started wailing in pain. 

“Oh Gods what happened to me!?”  Juwi wailed, Rtas still staring at him in dumb shock.  All over Juwi’s body, Zeno had burned random lines into his flesh.  When those healed, Juwi would be the most _interestingly_ scarred Sangheili anyone has ever seen.  That is if he didn’t kill himself first:  Zeno wouldn’t shed a tear if that happened. 

With a grim smile, Zeno started back for his room, the voice of Rtas finally calling for a medic behind him.  He stripped himself of his armor once he entered his quarters and went to bed once more.  Zeno had no trouble falling asleep this time and he did so with a smile on his face…. 

\-- 

The next morning, Zeno was back to being worried again.  Not only about Miko this time, but about himself.  By now, Henun would have found out about what happened to Juwi, being the bright Sangheili he was, no doubt suspected Zeno was responsible.  Whether or not Henun told Rtas or anyone else that he had told Zeno about what Juwi did was the question. 

Again, he couldn’t eat much when he went to the mess hall for the morning meal.  After eating what he could, he went straight to the infirmary to see Miko.  When he got there, he saw Henun and Rtas in the room.  “How is he?” he asked. 

“Still sleeping peacefully,” Henun said.  “And I envy his medication induced sleep, could not get a wink last night.” 

“How come?” 

“It was discovered that Juwi was the one that caused that conduit to explode, in an act of revenge against you two,” Rtas explained. 

“What?”  Zeno found it hard to feign surprise. 

Rtas narrowed his eyes.  “Your attempt at surprise is pitiful:  Henun told me he told you this last night.” 

“Oh…Right, yes…I remember that now,” Zeno said sheepishly.  “It was a long night for me, commander.” 

“Right.  Anyway, someone got to Juwi before me.  Burned a bunch of random designs on his hide.” 

“Cannot say I feel sorry for the bastard, considering.” 

“Yes, but he kept screaming throughout the night, even after they finished bandaging him,” Henun moaned.  “They finally had to sedate him just to shut him up.” 

“Why did you not just return to your quarters, Henun?” 

“Someone needed to stay here: the commander was out all night investigating and briefing the supreme commander.” 

Zeno nodded.  “Any idea on who gave Juwi his just deserts?” 

“No,” Rtas said.  “The smell of burnt flesh covered any scent the assailant may have left behind and all we got out of Juwi was that this person was using active camo. It will be hard to prove who did it.” Rtas then gave Zeno a certain _look_ , one that said ‘you did this didn’t you?’.  Zeno kept his trap shut.  “So long as the perpetrator does not confess, this will likely remain an unsolved case.” 

“I get the feeling that whomever did this will not be bragging about it anytime soon.”  Zeno commented, getting the message Rtas was obviously telling him. 

“And that is fine by me, as far as I am concerned,” Rtas said with slight nod.  “Juwi has been something of a liability as of late to begin with.  Between his hostility toward his fellow Sangheili and substandard recon work, I have been debating on demoting him back down to a normal SpecOps as of late.” 

“What would that mean for me, commander?”  Henun asked. 

“I will figure something out, Henun.  In the meantime, since both Miko and Juwi are incapacitated for the time being, I am temporarily pairing you with Zeno until Miko is back on his hooves.” 

“It would be an honor, commander, and I will accept whatever decision you come to in regards to my fate as a member of recon.” 

“I will confer with the supreme commander on the fate of Juwi.  I suspect, considering his track record, that he will be transferred out of his fleet at the very least.” 

“Fine…By me….” A weak voice said.  They all turned to see Miko look at him groggily.  “He…Could never take a joke…anyway.” 

“Miko!”  Zeno immediately dashed to his side and held his hand, nuzzling him affectionately. 

“How do you feel, Miko?”  Rtas asked. 

“Stiff….”  Miko tried moving his arm, only to wince in pain.  “Ow…That hurts.” 

“I would not try to move your arm too much, love.  You still have a lot of healing to do,” Zeno said. 

“Lovely, how long am I to stay in this place?” 

“A couple of weeks, at least,” Rtas replied. “Followed by a period of therapy to regain the flexibility in your arm.  You will be out of work for some time I am afraid.” 

Miko let out a long sigh.  “Looks like you will have to deal with a cold bed for the time being, Zeno.” 

“I will manage, Miko,” Zeno said with a grin.  “I will manage.” 

\--- 

With Henun’s testimony and other evidence, Juwi was found guilty of attempted murder on both Zeno and Miko.  He was sent to the Weeping Sorrows penitentiary, where Zeno later heard they had to put him into solitary due to mental issues.  It was not likely Juwi would ever serve in the Covenant military again. 

In the meantime, when Zeno wasn’t on missions with Henun, practicing with Rtas or other duties, Zeno stayed with Miko in the infirm.  As Miko healed, Zeno assisted with his therapy: helping him flex his arm and fingers to keep the skin flexible.  However, as time passed, it became clear that the incident was affecting Miko _mentally._   Every time they changed the bandages, Miko would assess himself and each time that he saw that there would be no escaping scarring, he got more and more depressed.  Zeno kept telling him that it didn’t matter how badly he was scarred for he would still love him regardless.  Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be getting through to him and Zeno dreaded the day the bandages came off for good. 

To top it all off, the supreme commander called him into his office one day…. 

“Zeno ‘Ribalee, reporting as commanded,” Zeno said when he entered the supreme commander’s office. 

“Ensure the door is locked behind you, Zeno,” Thel said.  “I do not wish for us to be disturbed.” 

Zeno felt a knot in his stomach, not liking the sound of things already, but he did as he was told.  “It is locked, your excellence.” 

“Good.”  The supreme commander started to circle him, like a predator circling his prey.  It took all of Zeno’s will and discipline to not tremble with anxiety.  What did the supreme commander call him in here for?  Was he going to be punished at last for what he did to Juwi?  “I have been reviewing your file, Zeno.” 

Zeno visibly gulped:  Thel had the clearance to look at everything, which would _include_ the truth about what happened to Yuteri.  “You have quite the vigilante streak in you…,” Thel said. 

“Sir?”  Zeno queried, his throat feeling tight. 

Thel was in front of him now and he paused to look at him in the eyes.  “I know what really happened to Yuteri: you killed him, in cold blood.” 

Zeno couldn’t help it any more: he started trembling.  After all this time, it appeared he was finally really going to be punished for all his transgressions.  He immediately thought of Miko, whom was at a very vulnerable point in his healing process, remembering how Miko said that he couldn’t withstand the loss of another.  Would two lives be lost today? 

“And yet…,” Thel continued.  “Though you took matters into your own hands, it was a justifiable kill.” 

Zeno blinked in confusion, but dare not speak. 

“Yuteri was indeed a threat to his fellow Sangheili, recklessly slaying those that had served honorably but failed in his flawed test of perfection.  If you had not ended his life, someone else would have eventually.  And then there is Juwi….”  Thel started circling him again.  “You have a thing for the ‘eye for an eye’ type of justice, don’t you?”  Zeno opened his mouth to comment but Thel cut him off.  “Do not try to lie to me; I know it was you that burned him so.” 

“How did you…?”  Zeno started to ask. 

“You insult my intelligence,” Thel said with a snort, making Zeno cringe.  “I know Henun told you that Juwi caused that ‘accident’ that burned Miko and that you were the only one besides Rtas that he told.  The burn marks on Juwi could not have been made by a standard energy sword:  even the most careful swordsmen would have left minor marks from the other blade.” 

Zeno swallowed thickly:  he had forgotten about that. 

“You are the only one on the ship that welds a blade that can make such marks, Zeno, not to mention you had the _time_ to commit the deed.”  Thel stopped in front of him again.  “And yet, like Yuteri, it was justified: not only for what he did to Miko, but the fact that he did try to kill you personally once before.” 

He shuddered, remembering the brawl in the mess hall.  A brawl Thel stopped himself:  he owed the supreme commander his life.  But was his life about to end here and now by the supreme commander’s hands? 

“As Rtas has no doubt mentioned to you before, Juwi was becoming a liability.  He is a decent warrior, but a poor recon in addition to his…Problems…With certain members of the crew.  It would have been only a matter of time before he met his end in some way and you did this before he actually caused a needless death.  So I thank you for that.” 

“Sir, I am confused,” Zeno said. “You brought me in here, told me my crimes like a judge about to pass a sentence, and yet you seem to letting be get away with all this.” 

“That is correct.” 

“Then, with no disrespect intended, your excellence, why did you call me in here?” 

“To give you a warning, Zeno ‘Ribalee.” 

“A warning, sir?” 

“So far, these acts of vigilantism have been directed at those that deserved it.  But know this….”  Thel leaned close so their snouts were only inches apart.  “Should you ever lose control and commit such an act against someone that did _not_ deserve it, I will not hesitate to bring you down.  Understood?” 

“I understand perfectly, supreme commander.” 

“You are dismissed.  Walk the Path, Zeno, and remember my warning.” 

“Thank you, supreme commander.”  Zeno saluted and exited the room, feeling like a crushing weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.  Immediately, he headed for the infirmary to see Miko. 

When Zeno entered the infirmary, what he saw caused his mandibles to drop in shock.  The place was in disarray and the doctors were skittish: one of them was even unconscious on the floor.  “What happened in here?”  he asked. 

A medic looked around nervously before replying.  “We…We removed Miko’s bandages today…And he did not take what he saw too well.” 

 _By the Rings…,_ Zeno thought, his hearts sinking.  With Miko so worried about scarring, despite Zeno’s reassurances, he knew his lover may react badly.  He wasn’t expecting _this_ though! “Why did you not wait until I arrived to remove the bandages? I would have prevented this…Mess.” 

“The master medic insisted on removing them before hand, stating that everything should be fine.” 

“The fool, could he not see Miko’s mental state?  Where is he?  I want to give him a piece of my mind.” 

“There….”  The medic pointed to the unconscious Sangheili on the floor. 

Zeno sighed.  _Typical._   “Where is Miko then? Maybe I can calm him down.” 

“In there.”  The medic pointed to one of the patient rooms.  “He is calm now…But he will not come out.” 

“And you did not keep an eye on him to ensure he was not trying to kill himself?  No wonder you medics are so despised….”  The medic cringed at that. 

Zeno shook his head and walked to the room Miko was in.  At first, he didn’t see him, but then he noticed a lump under the sheets of the bed, with a soft sobbing coming from it.  He felt relieved that Miko didn’t try committing suicide, but knew he had his work cut out for him regardless.  “Miko?” 

At first there was no response, but when Zeno called his name again he saw part of the lump move.  “Zen…Zeno?” he heard him reply. 

“Yes Miko, it is me.”  Zeno approached the bed. 

“No…Stay away…I do not want you to see me.” 

He felt a bit hurt at that.  “Why?” 

“I…I am hideous….” 

“Miko, I told you: I do not care what you look like.”  He ripped the covers off, Miko making a brief cry of shock and curling into a fetal position.  “Now let me see.” 

“I do not want to….” 

“Please Miko.  I will still love you regardless of how bad it is.” 

“You are sure?” Miko looked up at him, desperation evident in his eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“O-OK….”  Miko slowly uncurled himself and set up.  At first, his arms continued to cover the scars, but hesitantly he lowered them so they were fully exposed. 

The scarring was somewhat extensive.  There was a large patch of it on his left breast and it extended a little up the side of his neck, covered the front side of his left shoulder completely, then traveled down one side of his left arm, ending at the top of his hand.  “Oh, Miko….”  Zeno said softly, gently touching his arm. 

“I…I would understand if you…Did not want me…Anymore,” Miko muttered. 

“Do not be foolish,” Zeno chided.  “Scars are only superficial.  What matters to me is what is on the inside.” 

“But…How can you stand me now?  I must sound like a weakling to you….” 

“Miko, I do not care.  I love you and I will help you through this.” 

“Forgive me…But I…I am finding it hard to believe you….” 

Zeno sighed heavily, wondering what to do.  Then an idea came to him:  it was impulsive and daring, considering he had never done it before, but if it proved to Miko that he still loved him regardless he was willing to do it.  First he closed and locked the room door for some privacy.  Then he searched the room for a certain item: he found it in the fridge and he set it on the small table by the bed. 

“Zen…Zeno?” Miko asked curiously, watching him as he started to take his armor off.  “What are you….” 

“I am going to prove my love to you, Miko,” Zeno said softly.  Once all his armor was off, he climbed into the bed with him and started rubbing him. 

“Oh…Oooh!”  Miko moaned, closing his eyes.  Zeno found that the edges of the scars seemed to be rather sensitive, so he used that to his advantage and once he went lower, it didn’t take long for Miko’s shaft to emerge.  “Zeno…,” Miko panted.  “I…I do not think I have the strength to....” 

“Who says you would be mounting _me_?”  Zeno said slyly, opening the slit in his bodysuit to allow his own shaft to poke through. 

Miko’s eyes went wide.  “You have never….” 

“Then teach me, Miko.  Tell me what you like.”  He took the lubricant he found earlier and started applying it to his shaft. 

Miko looked uncertain, then visibly relaxed, looking almost relieved.  “Slow…I like it slow….” 

Zeno smiled.  “Slow it is then.” 

Then he entered him. 

\--- 

 _A short time later_.

 

Zeno and Miko lay curled up together on the bed.  It was quite different, being a giver rather then a taker, but Zeno enjoyed himself:  Miko seemed to enjoy it as well, going by how he was purring.  “You enjoyed that…,” Zeno stated, nuzzling his lovers neck. 

“I did…,”  Miko said softly.  “I would not mind another round, in fact.  But….” 

“But?” 

“Why?  Why go this far for me when you were content with me being the giver?” 

Zeno hugged him tightly.  “Because I love you, Miko, love you with all my hearts.  I will never leave you of my own will: only death will take me from you.” 

“Zeno…,” Miko tucked his head under his.  “I feel the same way about you….” 

Zeno purred happily and the pair fell asleep in each other’s arms, content that they would always be together….


End file.
